


Return to Clan Lavellan

by ariannadi



Series: Post-Trespasser [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Babies, Cullavellan babies, Dad!Cullen, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Mom!Lavellan, Possible Character Death, Post-Trespasser, Regret, Romance, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was going peacefully for Arian, Cullen, and their growing family - well, as peaceful as a living under a looming threat could be. Things get even more chaotic, however, when the elf's long-thought-missing cousin happens to find her one day.</p><p>Sequel to "Our Happily Ever After".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! So of course, Trespasser stuff wouldn't leave me alone, and this idea has been on my mind for a while, so ta-da! This is a sequel to my fic "Our Happily Ever After" (so if you haven't read that I suggest doing so) and takes place four years from the birth of the twins. It's not gonna be as happy-feely, in fact things are gonna get kinda chaotic eventually, but again the primary focus will be on Arian, Cullen, their family, and some familiar faces in later chapters. I hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Photoset of Arian](http://martini-september.tumblr.com/post/134040336702/random-shots-of-arian-3)

Arian had a content smile on her face as she watched her two children playing in the garden with Rosco and Pickles, the family's mabari and nug. It had been a slow day, but the weather was pleasant, at the very least. The shift in winds told of summer gradually approaching, as well as changes to come in the near future.

 _"Mamae,"_ came her daughter's soft voice as the four-year-old padded over to her. "When's Daddy gonna be home?"

"A good question, Celeste _,"_ she replied. "You know how your Uncle Branson is, though. Once he has his attention on something, it's hard not to convince Daddy to join in." She spoke of course of the fact that Branson had snatched Cullen away that morning, claiming that he had discovered a new stream somewhere east of South Reach that was teeming with fish of differing kinds.

"I wish I could've gone," her son Adam then said with a little huff - the unruly curls on his head falling around his eyes. "They promised I could go fishing with them."

Arian giggled at the little boy's frustration. "Darling, they left at the crack of dawn - surely you weren't going to get up that early."

"I could've! They didn't waked me up, though!" Adam pouted in response. Arian shook her head with a little sigh. Her son was becoming more and more like his stubborn father with each passing day.

"Liam says we would just get carried away by the river since we're small," Celeste intervened. "Maybe you could wait a while, Adam."

Adam crossed his arms at his sister's statement. "He's just sayin' that so we can't go with them," he spat. "He told _me_ that fishing with his daddy and our daddy is 'manly time' and to 'butt out'."

 _"Da'len,_ your cousin isn't even ten years old yet," Arian snorted. "If anything he's just hoping your father will teach him how to use a sword if he sucks up to him enough."

"Sucks up to who enough?" came a deep voice from nearby, and both twins immediately shot up as they noticed their father suddenly standing by the gate to the garden.

"Daddy!" Celeste squealed, bounding into his embrace as he knelt down to her level. Adam quickly followed, running toward Cullen and nearly flying into his chest. Rosco, likely feeling left out, bolted over as well with a bark, giving Cullen a rather sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Arian remained where she was, watching the interaction with a warm smile. 

"Were you two good for your mother?" the man asked once he had wiped the slobber from his face, bringing both children into his arms as he stood to his feet.

"Of course, Daddy!" Celeste answered - nodding so strongly that it made her golden curls bounce. Cullen smiled at the girl and pecked her nose.

"Did you catch any fishies, Daddy?" Adam then asked, blue eyes wide. 

With a sigh, Cullen replied, "I'm afraid not. Apparently, Uncle Branson mistook just how 'well-stocked' the river was. We didn't get a single bite."

"There go my plans to make trout for supper," Arian muttered. Cullen offered her a smile all her own as he approached her, before setting the twins on the ground.

"We could always go and harass Mia, I suppose," he chuckled, moving forward to settle his hands on the woman's waist.

"Because we never do that, right?" Arian rebutted sarcastically, standing up on her toes to press her lips to his, which her husband eagerly returned.

"Ewwwww," both Adam and Celeste whined, tongues sticking out in disgust. Their mother sent a curious look to them both, her brow arching.

"You won't be saying that in a few more years, little ones," Cullen told them with a smirk. The twins just shook their heads wildly in response.

"No way! It's bleh, Daddy!" Adam exclaimed, scrunching his nose.

Both parents laughed heartily, Cullen kneeling down to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Well, I suppose we had better head for Mia's or we won't be eating tonight," Arian said as she took Celeste's hand and began walking down the pathway to the village. Cullen picked Adam up in his arms and followed, Rosco and Pickles instinctively trailing behind.

 

* * *

 

"Cullen, you should really know by now not to take everything Branson says as fact," Mia said to him as she brought a bowl of string peas to the dining table. Cullen shrugged in response, scooping a heap of boiled potatoes onto his plate, then repeating the action for Celeste, who sat next to him.

"I know, Mia. But he seemed like he actually knew what he was talking about this time," the man replied. Mia took her place at the table, shaking her head at her brother exasperatedly.

"Auntie Mia, when's Uncle Sammy gonna be home?" Adam asked whilst stuffing a forkful of pheasant in his mouth.

Mia smiled at the boy, reaching over with a napkin to dab at the food on his chin. "Uncle Sammy is working in Denerim right now, Adam. He won't be home for another week or so."

Pouting at her answer, Adam said, "Aw. I like it when he's home. He's funny."

"I'll let him know you said that," Mia replied with a smile. Turning to Arian then, she asked, "Arian, have you spoken with Lady Roswell lately? She said she had something to give you; possibly some hand-me-downs for the twins."

Arian shook her head. "No, I haven't. But, I'll be sure to visit her within the next few days. I swear that woman is the sweetest thing since sugared fruit - she's always giving us things at random."

Mia laughed at that. "She did the same thing when Liam was born - Branson woke up to a package on his doorstep nearly every morning."

"Well, I have to do something to repay her. Perhaps I can tend to her garden, or buy her some new ribbons," the elf suggested.

"Daddy, do I have to eat the meat?" Celeste, not wanting to interrupt, asked her father in a hushed voice. Cullen nodded, leaning over to slice up the pheasant for her.

"If you want to be a warrior someday, you have to build muscle. Meat does that, sweetheart."

Celeste's face twisted at the statement, but she stabbed at a piece of the bird and then stuffed it in her mouth disdainfully, regardless. Rosco, who was residing under the table in hope of a handout, perked up when the girl sneakingly knocked the rest of the meat onto the floor.

"Rosco doesn't need any more muscle, Celeste," Arian, whose eyes were still on her plate, told the girl in disapproval. Celeste, realizing she'd been found out, raised her brows in shock at her mother's subtle awareness.

"How does she do that?" Adam whispered to his sister.

Arian's cheeks quirked up in a satisfied grin.

 

* * *

 

 _"Mamae,_ tell us a story, please!" Adam pleaded later that evening once he and his sister were comfortably tucked into their bed. Arian smiled at the boy and obligingly went to sit on the edge of the mattress.

"A story, hm? Which one do you want to hear?" she asked them both.

"How about the one where you and the mighty Iron Bull took down a dragon?" Cullen encouragingly chimed in as he walked into the room.

"Yeah! Yeah!" both twins simultaneously cheered in reply.

Arian sent a curious glance to her husband, who came to sit down next to her. "Okay, then," she agreed. "Well, me and the mighty Iron Bull just so happened to be traveling through the Hinterlands with the powerful Cassandra and elegantly snooty Dorian," she began with a little smile.

"And then, the Iron Bull felt something shaking the ground!" Celeste said, wiggling her hands to emphasize the effect.

"That's right! Something big was most definitely shaking the ground," Arian replied, her eyes knowingly shifting to Cullen. Seeming to understand, the man stood from the bed with a wicked grin and grabbed the end of the mattress, then began shaking it back and forth with a loud, albeit dramatic, roar.

"Oh no, it's a dragon!" Adam yelped as he grabbed his pillow. "C'mon, Celeste, we gotta beat him!" he ordered his sister as he handed her her own.

 _"Mamae's_ gotta say it though! Say it, _Mamae!"_ Celeste urged, her indigo eyes completely serious.

Arian couldn't contain her laughter. "Alright, alright," she snorted. "So then, the Inquisitor, mighty Iron Bull, powerful Cassandra, and elegantly snooty Dorian decided to go after the dragon, weapons raised. They wanted to bring the skull back to Skyhold for all to see."

"I get to be the Iron Bull!" Adam called as he stood up on the mattress, pillow in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah! And I'll be Cassandra! _Mamae,_ you can be Dorian," Celeste told her, standing to her feet as well. Arian cocked a brow at her suggestion.

"Three against one? That's hardly fair," Cullen playfully griped.

"No, Daddy, you gotta say it like a dragon!" Celeste told him with a well-meaning frown.

Cullen offered his daughter a questioning look, but indulged in her request, regardless. "Rawr, rawr, rawr," he deadpanned.

"Get'im!!" Adam shouted as he and his sister began whacking their father on the head with their pillows. Arian laughed uncontrollably as she observed the ambush, her cheeks hurting from her smile.

"Rawr!" Cullen growled, scooping up his son and daughter and planting them on their backs in a single movement. He then proceeded to dig his fingers into their tummies until they were squealing like mad.

"Dorian, help us!" Celeste wheezed, wiggling around to try and avoid the tickle attack of the "dragon".

"Alright, you dastardly beast. I do believe the Qunari and Seeker have wounded you enough and need to rest up, now," Arian muttered to her husband in a very Dorian-like accent.

Cullen, chuckling at her impression, heeded to her request, hoisting one twin into each arm and returning them to their respective sides of the bed.

"Aw, we didn't even kill him, though," Adam complained as his father tucked him and his sister back under the covers once more.

"Even dragon warriors need their rest, little love. And you're no exception. Sweetest dreams," his mother softly said, leaning over to plant a kiss on his forehead. She did the same to Celeste, then stood, watching as Cullen kissed them both on the top of their heads and whispered his good-night's before he too stood and exited the room with her.

 

* * *

 

Once the twins were finally fast asleep, Arian and Cullen lit the hearth in their main room. Snuggling up against one another on the sofa, they contently stared into the crackling flames - grateful to have a private moment to themselves. Private, with the exception of Rosco and Pickles - who were curled up together in front of the fireplace, limbs twitching in deep slumber.

Letting out a breathy sigh, Arian rested her head on her husband's shoulder, her eyelids fluttering shut from the conjoined warmth of his body and the roaring fire before them.

"You know, darling... Adam and Celeste are growing up extraordinarily fast," Cullen eventually said into the content silence, his voice soft and tad weary. His wife, opening her eyes, looked up at him with a knowing little hum, then leaned up to softly peck his cheek.

"Missing the days of changing diapers and deprived sleep?" she asked with a grin.

"Maybe." the man answered sheepishly. "Would it be... foolish, to admit?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Arian replied, "Not at all." she bit at her lip then as she softly uttered, "We could always do it again, you know."

Cullen chuckled at that. "Are you suggesting we start trying again?"

Arian was silent for a moment - a tiny smirk appearing on her cheeks. Looking up at him, she carefully whispered, _"Emma lath,_ we won't have to."

It took him a moment, but the meaning of the elf's cryptic statement eventually caught Cullen's attention, and a second later he was staring down into her eyes with a hopeful expression.

"You're pregnant?" he questioned, his voice cracking slightly. The woman nodded in reply, her tender eyes squinting with joy. Immediately Cullen's face broke out in an enormous smile, and seconds later he was pulling her into his lap and kissing her lips over and over and _over_ again _._ Arian sweetly laughed at his enthusiasm as her hand came up to tangle in his hair.

"I take it you're excited," she teased, staring lovingly into his warm amber eyes. Cullen leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead in response, then nuzzled his nose into her cheek.

"Of course I am," he quietly admitted. "Another little baby to love and raise; why wouldn't I be overjoyed?" He moved to pull the shift she wore upward then, looking up at her for approval. She nodded once, and he raised it up over her stomach, his large hand coming to rest on the surface.

"I'm barely two months along, you probably won't be able to feel anything yet," Arian said to him. He just shrugged in response, maneuvering her and himself on the loveseat to rest his head on her lap.

"Doesn't mean I can't talk to her."

Arian quirked a brow. "'Her'?" she snickered, "You think it's a girl?"

"You insisted it was a boy the last time - now it's my turn to guess," Cullen retorted.

"Yes, well, I was _half_ -right," said the woman in reply. She ran her fingers through her husband's hair soothingly as he closed his eyes. "Hm, you know, I think I'd like another girl, too. Adam already has Liam to cause trouble with," she murmured.

"You hear that, little princess? Your sweet, beautiful, amazing mother agrees with me about you," Cullen quietly spoke to her stomach before pressing a kiss to it. 

With a giggle, Arian replied, "Oh, hush, you," then tapped at his nose. "You understand that I'll be laughing if it happens to be a son, though."

Cullen let out a little chuckle. "But of course, my love."

"Heaven grant us mercy if it's another pair of twins."

Her husband just laughed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this chapter as sort of a prequel to the main story, just to give an update of what's been going on in their lives ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. An Interloper

The next few months seemed to go by fairly quick.

As Arian and Cullen prepared for the arrival of their third child, they found that they weren't nearly as anxious about the ordeal as they had been before. Mia, offering her two-sense, as usual, suggested that it was because they had settled into the role of parents well, and therefore had no need to worry about what to do and how to ready themselves.

Explaining the upcoming phenomenon to the twins was an interesting feat; both children mildly confused when their parents announced to them that they had a little sibling on the way. Though it took a few well-thought scenarios that two four-year-olds could digest, eventually they got the jist - Adam going so far as to say that he would be sure to answer the door when the stork delivered their baby brother or sister.

Things were peaceful, as they had been since Arian and Cullen had settled in South Reach. Everything was as it should've been.

_"Mamae,_ can I go play outside?" Celeste asked one morning as she tugged on her mother's skirts. Cullen had finished preparing the family's breakfast just an hour before, and Arian was readying herself to visit Mia in the village - who was apparently knitting an abundance of clothing for the new baby and needed her approval on what had been completed thus far.

"Have you eaten all of your breakfast?" Arian returned in reply. Celeste nodded with a bright smile, then pointed to her bowl on the dining table for evidence. Adam, still sitting his chair, poked at his own bowl of porridge with a sour look. Arian permitted her daughter's request with a nod, saying, "Alright, then. Just don't attempt to climb onto Stanton's back again."

"Yes, _Mamae,"_ Celeste grumbled, her initial plan obviously found out. Cullen, still sitting at the table as well, chuckled into his mug of coffee as the girl padded outside.

"It's so grey. And lumpy." Adam mumbled, scooping up a heap of the oaty substance and letting it fall back into the bowl with a plop.

"Some Fereldens would argue those being gourmet qualities," Cullen offered, giving his son a reassuring smile.

"It's good for you, Adam. And I expect you to eat it," Arian told him as she went to put on her overcoat. "Cullen, I'm heading over to Mia's now; Adam, you had better not still be sitting there by the time I get back." Adam made a sound of annoyance in reply.

_"Mamae! Mamae!"_ came a startled cry, followed by Celeste running into the house and nearly flying into her mother's legs. Arian knelt down to her daughter's level, cupping her cheek as she encouraged the panicked girl to look at her.

"Celeste, what's wrong, _da'len?"_ she asked, the motherly instinct finding its way into her tone.

Turning to point outside, her daughter answered, "There's someone out there! They were watching me, and they kept getting closer!"

Cullen immediately stood from the table, his expression stern as he went to retrieve his sword. Arian ushered Celeste to sit at the table, went to strap on her crossbow, and called for Rosco - who came bounding into the room instantaneously.

"Both of you stay put, and don't come outside." Arian ordered her children, then turned to Rosco, saying, "Rosco, don't let anyone besides me and Cullen in here, understood? Protect the twins, should anything happen." Rosco barked in affirmative, and both Arian and Cullen exited the house together, weapons at the ready.

"A spy, perhaps?" Cullen asked as he and his wife began scanning the landscape outside of their home.

Squinting her eyes, Arian replied, "Leliana assured us that our enemies didn't know where we settled. Even so, whoever it is is about to learn a hard lesson about trespassing on private land." Her ears perked up when she caught a flash of red and grey along the outer forest, and then she bolted - not even registering if her husband was following or not.

The intruder was much faster than she - understandable considering she was nearly six months with child. But that wasn't going to stop her from letting them get away. She and Cullen had spent too long trying to make their home safe for their family - she wasn't about to let such an effort go to waste.

"You can run all you'd like, I was trained to track those unwanted!" Arian called out as she came to a clearing, her eyes flickering here and there for any sign of the interloper. A rustle of branches, and she was instantly sprinting, pinning the person of interest against the trunk of an oak in mere seconds. Quickly she aimed her crossbow at the intruder's neck, her gaze dark as she examined them closely - even with a cloak covering their face.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her grip on them tight. "You think you can just wander onto our property and spy on my daughter?" Cullen came jogging out of a nearby path then, a sigh of relief escaping him once he noticed the scene at hand.

"Arian, dear," he scolded, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be running like that, given the circumstances." Arian twisted her head and sent him a distinctive look of annoyance in response.

The intruder began laughing, but in spite of the situation, didn't seem to be doing so sarcastically. "Wow, cousin. Have a couple of babies and you're like an entirely different person," they said, voice lilting and feminine and... _familiar._ Arian's eyes went wide as the person then used a hand to pull the cloak away from their face, revealing an elf perhaps a year or two younger - with wild red curls and bright green eyes.

"Raena?" Arian questioned hoarsely, her hold on the woman slackening.

"Hello, Arian," Raena answered, smiling knowingly in reply. 

 

* * *

 

"I don't understand," Arian said once the three of them were back in the front yard of the house. "You, the entire clan, you were all declared dead after the bandit raid! I read the report myself!"

"Well, apparently there was a miscommunication between your scouts and the rest of us," Raena explained with a scoff. "We've been settled in Wycome for the past six years. Keeper Deshanna is actually a member of the city council, and we've been an active influence for elves there with our politics."

"And you just... decided to keep me from this information? Decided it was okay if I never got closure?" Arian declared, her voice exasperated and hurt. Cullen, supportive as ever, placed a sturdy hand on her shoulder.

Raena, crossing her arms, replied, "Why do you think I'm here? 'Course, it took me a few houses initially but I wasn't going to let the rumor that the Inquisitor was near here just dissipate."

"Rumor amongst who?" Cullen asked, his tone defensive.

"Easy, _shem,_ " Raena responded, holding up her hands. "It was simply a rumor among the clan." Cullen cocked a curious brow at the slur. His wife, however, began fuming almost instantly.

"Don't call him that, Raena," Arian snapped at the redhead. "You had no right to stalk around here to see if you could find me. I and my husband retired in secret for a reason."

"Oh, Arian," Raena sighed. "I promise you, you're in no danger from me. The keeper sought help for something - and, seeing as you've been around, wanted to know where you ran off to so she sent me. Simple as that. Now we can have a bit of a reunion, if you're willing," she offered with a shrug.

Arian, closing her eyes, slowly shook her head. Her hand came to rest on her abdomen as she told Raena, "In case you haven't noticed Raena, I'm pregnant - and I'm not about to leave my husband and children to go off on some escapade for the keeper. Besides, you know how everyone will react once they see me. The kindest thing they'll do is spit in my face."

Raena tapped at her chin at her cousin's examination, pacing around in a circle for a few seconds.

"That thought _did_ cross my mind," she admitted. "Lucky for you, you won't have to travel very far to see them again - they'll be coming to Denerim next month for business with traders. As for their reaction... well, you might be right on the money in that case."

It was that moment that the twins decided to crack the door to the house open, their curly little heads poking out one at a time to observe what was going on. Noting no danger aside from the stranger, they both quickly ran to their parents' sides, Adam grabbing onto Cullen's leg and Celeste moving behind her mother.

"Well, better late then never to introduce everyone, I suppose," Arian said to no one in particular, then shifted her attention to her cousin. "Raena, if you haven't guessed already, this is my husband, Cullen Rutherford." Coaxing the twins to come forward, she then said, "And these are our children, Adam and Celeste. Little ones, this is your distant cousin, Raena." Both children - somehow reassured, confidently stepped toward their new relative, Adam offering a friendly wave.

_"Mamae,_ she has ears like yours, and markings too!" Celeste murmured to her mother excitedly. Arian simply smiled down at the girl.

Raena's eyes moved between all members of the family, and after a moment, she wearily sighed. "A pleasure, I suppose. Arian, I'm not about to go off on you for the choices you made when you left the clan. But it is rather...disappointing, to know this is what you turned to. You could've done great things for the Elvhen with the power you had."

Arian just rolled her eyes as she began walking toward the house, Cullen and their children following in tow. "It would seem we have _a lot_ to discuss, Raena," she said aloud. "Once we do, you'll understand why I chose not to indulge the Dalish with what I discovered."

Raena, after staring at the back of her cousin's head for almost a minute with narrowed eyes, proceeded to obligingly follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see more of Cullen and Arian? [Check out my tumblr here!](http://martini-september.tumblr.com)


	3. So it's Settled

"So... one of your companions was actually Fen'Harel, he's responsible for the Veil and the Breach, and because of the Anchor which he made for himself to tear down said Veil, you ended up losing your arm."

Arian, Cullen, and Raena all sat at the family's dining table, the couple attempting to explain everything to the elf that they had experienced during their time in the Inquisition. Though their inquiries were certainly confusing, it was obvious Raena was taking it all in and pondering it well - if her hardened expression said anything.

"Yes, in a nutshell." Arian replied. "At the moment we don't know where he is - but our friends have been doing everything they can to keep tabs on his movements. Apparently he's been recruiting those of Elven heritage and turning them into his own personal spies. It's hard to say who is and isn't one, even around these parts."

"Perhaps that explains the keeper's request, then," Raena suggested. "She said something about former clanmates disappearing, and that's why she needed your help. Do you think Fen'Harel is responsible?"

Cullen sighed. "It's possible. Yet, I find it odd that he's turning to the Dalish; considering your views on him."

"The only Elvhen god to reveal himself to the people in the last millennium? He could tell them to jump off a cliff and they'd ask 'which one'," Arian commented. "Still, if he's turning to the Dalish, it must mean he's run out of possible lackeys among the city elves."

"Which means were running out of time," Cullen said wearily - his voice nearly becoming a whisper. Raena perked up at this, her hands clenching at the surface of the table.

"Running out of time? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Arian and Cullen sent a look to one another, the man reaching out to place his hand on his wife's reassuringly.

"When Sol...Fen'Harel, tears down the Veil, the world will cease to exist as we know it," Arian answered. "He wishes to bring back _Elvhenan_ \- the place of the ancients, at any cost."

"But that's stupid," Raena replied, her brow furrowing. "He should know that even if he does do it it isn't going to put everything back the way it was. And you were all friends with him - doesn't he care about your well-being at all?"

"It would appear not." Cullen said pointedly in response.

Arian stood from the table, moving over to the fireplace to jostle the wood that was starting to douse.

"He never liked that I was Dalish - he made it clear more than once. Given who he is, now I understand why. The way he explained it to me, he compared his living in this world to being tranquil. The magic was so strong during those times, he feels disconnected from the very entity of it all."

"And that gives him the right to just end it? He's the one who created it!" Raena spat. Whipping her head, she angrily sneered, "Well, at least our people got one thing right about him; he's a _fani'alas."_

"Raena!" her cousin barked disapprovingly.

"Do I want to know what that means?" Cullen questioned with a cocked brow. Raena grinned devilishly at the man as she shook her head.

"...Back to the subject at hand," Arian intervened with a cough, "Meeting with the keeper could give us insight into Solas' movements - which we can then report to Leliana."

Cullen nodded at the observation. "Rosalie lives near Denerim with her husband. I can write and ask her if we can stay with her while we're there."

"Mia can come with us too; she can visit Rosalie and watch the twins, should we need it," Arian suggested. "Plus, she may actually get to see her husband for more than just a few days, for once." Cullen snorted at this.

"Alright then," Raena confirmed with a nod once she too stood and made her way outside. "I'll send word to the keeper to meet up with us when they come to Denerim."

Arian, letting out a weary sigh, found herself wandering toward the twin's room to let them know of the upcoming trip.

"And I suppose I'll mentally prepare myself until then," she uttered under her breath.

 

* * *

 

Arian always found peace in her husband's arms, especially when the inner workings of her mind were as chaotic as they happened to be in this moment. Meeting the clan again... facing her keeper... her gut nearly turned over at the thought.

As they both lay in their bed, Cullen gently ran his hand over her stomach, stopping here and there to feel for any movement from within.

"Here," Arian quietly murmured, then brought his palm to a specific spot. Cullen smiled when their baby kicked at his hand, before he leaned over and left a kiss on the surface.

"Quite the little fighter, isn't she?" he asked with a chuckle. Arian looked at him affectionately through her lashes; her smile soft as she let out a little sigh.

"Still insisting it's a girl, hm?" she questioned, her hand coming up to brush a stray curl of hair away from his eyes.

Cullen, nodding, pressed his ear to his wife's belly, his eyelids shutting as he carefully listened. "I-I heard a name for her a couple days ago, and I rather like it - if you want to hear it." he muttered.

Arian softly laughed in response. "It can't hurt to hear it, _ma vhenan,"_ she urged.

"Right," Cullen snorted. "Okay, um. Well... ah, Brooke. Brooke, was the name."

Arian pondered it in her mind, then ran it over her tongue a couple times though she were testing its credibility.

"Brooke... Brooke. Hm." she waited a few rather drawn out seconds before she reassuringly told him, "I like it."

Cullen glanced up at her in surprise. "You do? I mean, uh, you do. That's- ...good."

Shaking her head, the elf gently cupped his cheek as she looked into his eyes. "Why were you so nervous about telling me?" she asked.

Her husband shrugged slightly as his gaze moved downward toward his hand. "I-I just. Well, you had the twins' names picked out by the time you were five months along, I wasn't sure if you had something in mind for this one or not."

"I hadn't, actually," Arian admitted. "But since you intervened, I suppose I can let you have the honor this time around," she said with a wink.

Cullen's beautiful golden eyes became tender as his cheeks donned a love-stricken smile. Chuckling softly, he leaned up and pressed his mouth to hers, a breathy whine passing through her nostrils as she became lost in his passionate kiss - like he _knew_ she needed a distraction.

And, thanks to him, for that span of time after she thought no more of keepers or clans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fani'alas roughly means "dirty asshole". (Thank you Project Elvhen lol)
> 
> The last part of this chapter is in memory of my nephew, who was only one month away from being welcomed into this world. Rest in paradise, little prince.


	4. Preparation

A little over a month later, it took them five days total to reach Denerim. It would've likely been a shorter journey had the twins not asked to stop nearly every three hours - the excuses varying from "I'm hungry" to "I've gotta pee."

Cullen and Arian rode together on Stanton, while Mia rode with the twins on Cullen's horse. Raena, insisting she could walk, simply followed behind them - and actually managed to keep up, surprisingly.

"Hey, cousin - what do I gotta do to convince you to invest in one of those harts for me?" she asked at one point, when they had stopped for a quick lunch by a stream.

"I wouldn't know, honestly," Arian replied, handing an apple to Adam from one of the many pouches they had brought with them. "The horsemaster of Skyhold might be able to tell you. Personally, I received Stanton from Empress Celene after we visited Halamshiral for the first time."

Raena had just rolled her eyes - claiming that if she had to befriend an empress to get one she may as well forget it.

Rosalie's house was just a few minutes outside of Denerim, in a peaceful little nook on the countryside. Having been married just a summer previous, she insisted on getting away from South Reach - much to Cullen and Branson's disdain. Instead of moving directly into the "dirty, crowded city" as she had said, she and her husband settled in their own cottage just outside of town. Arian was grateful for such, in this instance. It was no secret that elves were still not looked upon kindly in Ferelden's capital.

"You made it!" the youngest Rutherford sibling exclaimed when she saw them arrive, as she happened to be outside tending to her garden. "I was so worried you were going to get lost or attacked - I almost sent Alric after you in a fit of panic."

Cullen, who was steering Stanton, stopped him by the front of the house and climbed off - proceeding to carefully help Arian down as well. Once Mia and the twins had dismounted their horse, both animals were brought to the fencing along the cottage to be tied up.

"It's so good to see you, little sister," Mia said happily as she went to give Rosalie a hug. "I presume you and your husband are faring well?"

"Oh, yes!" Rosalie answered. "Alric just got promoted a week ago, he was so excited about it, you should've seen him. Oh, but you're here now! This is going to be a wonderful visit, we have plenty of room for all of you!"

"Hopefully we won't be too much of a burden," Arian said with a little smile. "As soon as our business with the clan is over with, we'll be out of your hair."

Rosalie just scoffed as she waved her hand in dismissal. "Nonsense!" she retorted. "I'm all too happy for the company - and I must admit, I've missed my little twins awfully." As she said this, both Adam and Celeste ran forward and each gave her a big hug around her waist, which she returned once she knelt down to their level, leaving kisses on their heads. 

"I'd like us to be back in South Reach at least a month before the baby comes," Cullen muttered. "I really don't want my wife giving birth on the road."

"Well, I'll definitely be coming back with you, then," Rosalie said. "I want to be there when my sweet little niece is born."

Arian, raising a brow, sighed, "You too, Rosalie? This poor child will be mortified if they end up being a boy."

Rosalie just shrugged, in turn. "You're carrying high, Arian. That's a clear sign, in itself."

"Not to interrupt the family reunion or anything," came Raena's voice with a little huff, "but I need to go and find the keeper to let her know we've arrived." Arian sent her a glance, then nodded begrudgingly.

"Right. Well then, best be off, cousin. Come find us when everything's in order. Until then, _dareth shiral."_

Raena left without another word, turning away from the family and heading down the pathway toward the city.

"I understand this must be difficult for you," Rosalie murmured after a moment as she placed a hand on Arian's arm. The elf inhaled tiredly in response, her eyes becoming heavy.

"I already know what's going to happen the moment I step into their vicinity," she said, voice barely a squeak. "I'm terrified of the possibilities - I've broken nearly every rule there is amongst the Dalish since I left them."

Cullen came up beside her then, gently taking her into his arms and rocking her back and forth soothingly.

"It will be alright, my love," he whispered into her hair, leaving a kiss on the crown of her head. "I'm here for you, always. I'll be accompanying you, and will ensure that they don't step out of line."

The elf swallowed roughly at his confession. "That'll probably just make things worse, in actuality." she mumbled matter-of-factually into his chest.

 

* * *

 

"Raena, you've arrived," Keeper Deshanna said from a comfortable-looking seat when the redhead entered the inn. "But you are alone. Where is Arian?"

The keeper had managed to rent out the entire building for herself and the members of the clan who had joined her. Though Raena wondered how this was so initially, one look at the hunters positioned in various spots around the main room brought out an apparent conclusion.

"Keeper Deshanna," Raena answered with a bow. "Arian is... well, visiting, at the moment."

"Visiting?" Deshanna repeated, perking a brow, "Visiting whom?"

 _Fenedhis_ , Raena cursed inwardly. When she had written to the keeper a month before she had failed... ignored, to mention that Arian would be staying with her _shem_ sister-in-law. 

And, on that note, she had also _not_  revealed that her cousin was married to a _shem._ And had halfling children.

Swallowing thickly, the redhead replied, "Her, uh, family, keeper."

To Raena's surprise, Deshanna just laughed. "Oh, Raena," she said, "Always the snarky _da'len._ Arian couldn't possibly have family in Denerim; we're all situated in Wycome. If she needed to ready herself to see me again, you should just simply say so."

_Oh, this is going to hurt._

"No, keeper," Raena attempted to explain. "I mean, she's visiting with _her_ family. Well, her husband's family to be more precise-"

"Her husband's family?" Deshanna gasped, her eyes widening. "Why, I didn't know she had settled down! So who is the young man? Is he from a fellow clan? Did she meet him in an alienage?"

Raena could feel beads of sweat beginning to form on the back of her neck. Coughing into her hand nervously, she answered, "Keeper, she didn't meet him via clan or city. She met him while leading the Inquisition."

Deshanna looked surprised. Then slowly, her brow furrowed, and her eyes became hard as she studied the younger elf carefully.

"Raena. Do not tell me that Arian is... _bonded,_ with a human."

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._

"Uh, well. I did say he was her husband-"

Deshanna immediately stood, her icy irises practically in-existent as her nostrils flared.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded of the poor girl, "Has that fool lost her mind? Did controlling a group of humans automatically turn her against her own kind? I knew it was a mistake sending her to the Conclave to begin with!"

"Keeper, please," Raena begged, fearing for her cousin's sake (even if she didn't deserve it). "They've been together for years now, they have two children and another on the way." She watched as Deshanna became even _more_ infuriated at this statement - if it was even possible. "And... she's  _happy,_ keeper. You can't get angry for something that is long said and done; you know this."

The keeper seemed to consider this as she paced around in a circle for a minute or so. Once she stopped, she turned back to Raena with a very... _mystified_ expression.

"No, I suppose I can't, can I." she agreed after a moment, oddly enough. "But I _can_ attempt to talk some sense into her."

"Keeper?" Raena prodded as she watched her elder walk toward the stairs in the far corner of the inn.

"Have Arian meet with me here in a week's time," Deshanna ordered as she disappeared upstairs. "I assume we both will need to have a chance to mentally swallow what is surely going to be a memorable reunion."


	5. A Few Familiar Faces

"Daddy, can we get a sweet?" Celeste asked when they passed a bakery, tugging on her father's shirt.

Cullen had decided to take the twins on an outing the next day, seeing as Mia and Rosalie had stolen Arian away that afternoon to catch up on everything possible. Since his children had never seen a big city such as Denerim, he told his wife that he would bring them to the market - just so they could get a feel for a place with more people.

"I don't think it wise, love." Cullen answered. "Your aunt will be furious with me if I let you spoil your dinner."

"How much longer are we gonna be staying here, Daddy?" Adam then whined, apparently not taking to the environment well. "Me n' Liam were gonna start practicing with the swords Uncle Branson got us before we left."

Cullen sighed at his son's statement. It wasn't like he wanted to be in the capital either, none of them did, really. Arian had admitted to him the night before that part of her wanted to avoid meeting the clan again and that she'd rather they return home while they still had the chance. Unfortunately, the part of her righteous being that said this could help out Leliana and the rest of her network had overruled it.

"I don't know, Adam," the man replied. " _Mamae_ still has to meet with the keeper - who apparently refuses to speak with her until the end of the week."

"Maybe, if the keeper is nice, we can invite her over for dinner!" Celeste chirped, grabbing her father's hand excitedly. Cullen smiled down at his daughter, chuckling slightly at her enthusiastic demeanor.

"Well, look at this! I can tell that curly head apart from anyone! Of all the people to run into!" came a rather gruff voice from behind the family. It sounded friendly, but being cautious as ever Cullen pulled his children behind him as he turned to face the person. His eyes widened, however, once he saw who it was.

"Bull?" he questioned, his mouth going ajar.

The Iron Bull, still a mass of pure muscle, came stomping forward, one of his hands coming to land on Cullen's shoulder in greeting.

"I'll be damned! Cullen, it really is you! Hell, if I knew I'd be running into you today, I would've told the Chargers to get off their asses this morning and come with!" Bull said with a hearty laugh. Cullen, meanwhile, had maneuvered himself to cover the twin's ears as much as possible once the qunari began spewing curses.

"Daddy, is that really the mighty Iron Bull!?" Adam gasped with enormous eyes, taking in the entirety of the massive man before them.

Bull immediately stopped laughing when he realized the situation. Glancing down at the two children at Cullen's side, he cocked a well-meaning brow and aimed a finger at them.

"Wait, did that kid just say 'Daddy'?" the qunari asked.

Cullen, smirking, gently ushered the twins forward, placing a hand on each of their curly heads. "Bull," he said, pride in his voice, "This is my son and daughter - Adam, and Celeste. Children, this is your fabled Uncle Bull."

Squealing, both twins bolted and latched onto Bull's legs, both looking up at him endearingly with their bright blue eyes.

 _"Mamae_ tells us about you _all the time,_ Mr. Bull!" Celeste said, jumping up and down. "Adam pretends to be you when we have story time before bed!"

Bull, looking understandably confused, just patted the girl on the head - his hand covering the entirety of the top of it and then some.

"Right, and by _Mamae,_ you mean...?" he prompted.

"Arian, who else?" Cullen answered with a snort. He stepped forward then and pried the twins off the qunari, hoisting them into his arms, instead.

Bull smiled at the other man's answer. "So, you got busy when you settled down. I figured that's what you two would do. Seeing as I haven't heard from you both in forever, though, I guess I was just caught off-guard."

Cullen's mouth turned downward into a frown. "We would have, believe me, it's just we didn't know _how_ to contact you with you traveling everywhere," he explained. The qunari proceeded to just roar in laughter in response, much to Cullen's confusion.

"I'm yanking your chain, Commander!" Bull told him, holding his sides as he shook. "I didn't expect _you_ to know where I and the Chargers went! Hence me being so surprised to see you right now!" he looked around then, and not noticing something, then asked, "What _are_ you doing here, anyway? And where's Cupcake at, now that I think about it?"

"Who's Cupcake?" Celeste murmured to her brother, who just shrugged.

"Arian's visiting with my sisters at the moment," Cullen answered. "As for why we're here, well, it turns out her clan wasn't as gone as they claimed to be - we're here to speak with her former keeper."

Something seemed to click in Bull's head at this. "That explains that group of elves that took all of the space at the inn in the corner of the city. Me and the Chargers had to crash at the one near the alienage. Dalish wouldn't shut up about oppression and all that crap, after that."

"Arian's shaken to the core about seeing them all again," Cullen said with a sigh. "It can't be good for her to worry so much, I wish I could ease her turmoil somehow."

"Why not get her a drink or something? That always calms my nerves - seemed to calm hers too back in the Inquisition days," Bull suggested with a shrug, closing his eye.

Cullen met the qunari with a disapproving look. "She's seven months with child, so I really don't think that a good idea."

Bull's eye instantly flew open. "Damn, you two _have_ been busy!" he accused.

Cullen just sighed in response.

 

* * *

 

Raena didn't know what to make of the city.

Wycome was large, of that there was no doubt, but this was Ferelden's _capital,_ and no matter where she walked she was met with glances that were curious at best.

Why the keeper had decided to come here of all places to trade was beyond her.

"Hey! Get back here, you thief!" Came a thick accented cry from somewhere behind the elf.

As soon as Raena turned, she was met with the sight of a person with a hood over their head, running from an extravagantly-dressed woman who was trying to catch them whilst hiking her skirts away from the dirty ground.

Feeling obligatory, Raena stepped forward and launched herself at the thief, immediately pulling a dagger out of her boot and pressing it against the person's neck as they both fell to the ground.

"Oh, Maker! Thank you so much!" The foreign woman said as she approached and snatched the thief's satchel away. Digging through the pouch, she pulled out a mass of documents, then threw the bag back at the individual carelessly.

"Uh, do you want me to...?" Raena asked, gesturing at her knife.

The foreign woman shook her head. "Let them go. It'll just cause more problems to commit a murder in the street."

Obeying her, Raena stood and let the person up, who immediately took off as soon as they were able to get to their feet.

"That was some quick thinking on your part, my lady," the woman then said, stacking the papers she held appropriately. "You must have had professional training."

"I'm not-" Raena started, then sighed. "...My uncle taught me everything I know. I'm Dalish, in case you didn't get a chance to look at my face," she said whilst gesturing at her _vallaslin._

The woman didn't seem phased by this information, however. "And that means you can't have a professional teach you? Why, the Inquisitor was Dalish, and she had some of the best training in the world."

"I know," Raena deadpanned, "she's my cousin."

Then the woman's eyes widened considerably. "Your cousin?" she nearly shouted, "But that's... you aren't from Clan Lavellan, are you?"

Raena, glancing at the knife she still held in her hand, answered, "Uh, yes?"

It was though the sun itself had sprouted from the woman's chest the way she brightened at the information.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" she cheered, "I'll have to write Arian at once to let her know you're alive!"

"She... already knows I am," Raena coughed awkwardly. "I came here with her and her family to visit the keeper."

"Then they're here in Denerim?" the woman gasped. "Oh, I'll finally be able to see the twins! I bet they're so grown-up by now!"

Extremely confused at this point, Raena asked, "How do you know Arian, exactly?"

Realization dawned on the woman's face as she shook her head a bit. "My apologies, Lady Lavellan. I am Lady Josephine Montilyet, ex-ambassador to the Inquisition."

 

* * *

 

Arian was appreciative when her sisters-in-law offered to keep her preoccupied for the day. Seeing as both her and Mia hadn't seen Rosalie in months, the youngest Rutherford suggested they spend the day drinking tea and talking about whatever happened to come up.

"I was hoping to visit Sam while we're here," Mia said dishearteningly as she stared down at her cup. "He's my husband and I barely see him. I wish he could just transfer to the guard in South Reach, it would make things a lot easier."

"I know what you mean," Rosalie continued, "Alric has to sleep at the smithy sometimes when he doesn't fill his quota for the day."

Arian, mind flashing back to when she barely saw Cullen when they were Inquisitor and Commander, considered herself grateful in that moment that he could be at her side every day.

"Cullen's taken up training with locals again; he stopped when the twins were born but complained a few months back that he was getting 'flabby'." Arian told them with a giggle.

"Pfft," Rosalie scoffed, "Our brother couldn't be flabby if he tried. Besides, he's a father now, they're supposed to be a little soft."

The conversation was halted then, however, when someone started knocking rather loudly on the front door.

"What in Thedas?" Mia said, her tone slightly alarmed.

Arian stood defensively and attempted to make her way to the door, but was instantly stopped by Rosalie.

"You are _not_ putting yourself and the baby in danger," she quipped. " _I_ will take care of this." The younger woman, reaching for a dagger tucked away in her belt, proceeded to carefully step up to the door.

"Oi, will you just open the bloody door, already? At least I _knocked_ this time," came a whiny voice from the other side, one that immediately caught Arian's attention.

"Sera?" she whispered, then went to open the door, despite Rosalie's protests. Sure enough, standing on the other side was the infamous rogue, herself.

"Hey, yoooou...got _really_ fat." Sera bluntly pointed out as she jabbed her finger at Arian's stomach.

"Sera? What are you doing here?" the other elf asked, ignoring her initial comment.

"Followin' you, silly! I'm good about doing that, ya know," Sera replied, though it were completely obvious. "You _are_ a Red Jenny, though you don't do much with the title. It's in my position to make sure you're not gettin' into trouble. Might as well since I was already in the area."

Sighing in slight annoyance, Arian asked, "Is there something I can help you with, or were you just dropping by to say hello?"

Sera looked taken aback. "Sheesh, Inky. Who pissed in your oats this morning?" she sneered.

"Sera, is it? Arian just has a lot on her mind at the moment," Mia spoke, coming up and placing a hand on her sister-in-law's arm. "She's meeting with her clan this week, so she's a little stressed."

"They're still alive?" Sera questioned, shock apparent in her features. "I can see why you're all freaked then. You're really going to go and talk to them, looking like this? They'll throw you out in the dirt, not givin' two shits for your... ya know, _condition,_ at all."

"I have to, Sera," Arian responded in earnest. "The keeper could have information on Solas... and I need to get some closure with them while I can."

"Then I'm coming with you, at least for backup." Sera told her. "I'll be damned if I let some elfy arseholes take advantage of you."

Not wanting to argue with her at the moment, Arian just tiredly groaned. Rosalie, it would seem, had other ideas.

"Well, ah... should I fix up another cup of tea, then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ, what are they all doing in Denerim? Happy reunion though, yay :D
> 
> Wanna see more of Arian, Cullen, or Dragon Age in general? [Check out my tumblr here!](http://martini-september.tumblr.com/)


	6. A Reunion...A Retribution

* * *

"You won't guess who's here!" had been the simultaneous greeting once Cullen and Arian were in each other's presence again - the former having dragged Bull back to Rosalie's house.

"Ayy, lookie here! It's Man-tits!" Sera chortled from the couch in the room upon seeing Bull in the doorway.

Cullen's eyes immediately became large. _"Sera?"_ he questioned.

"Well, nice to know that some things never change," Bull groaned in response to the elf's greeting.

 _"Mamae!_ We met the mighty Iron Bull, see?" Adam announced as he and his sister suddenly ran out from behind the qunari and to their mother. Sera instantly lept out of her spot in response, her eyes wide and alert as she stared down at the twins.

"What in the what? They're like... little mini Cullens!" she exclaimed.

Arian gave the younger elf a rather curious look. "They _are_ our children, Sera. I would hope they look like one of us."

"So, you didn't know about them either, huh?" Bull asked as he stepped further into the room. "No need to be so freaked out by them, they're okay kids."

"It's just, they weren't here and now they are, is all," Sera replied nervously. "It's sorta... _weird_ seeing you both with tykes."

Arian and Cullen sent a knowing glance to one another, in response.

"Adam, Celeste," Cullen said to the twins, "Why don't you introduce yourselves to your Aunt Sera?"

Sera looked completely floored. "Aunt? What?"

"That's our Aunt Sera?" Celeste beamed, running up to the young woman and grabbing for her hand. "Hi, I'm Celeste Rutherford, and that's my brother, Adam! Is it true that you're the most greatest archer person in the world?"

Despite her first reaction, a smile immediately cracked on the elf's face. "Heh, I like you, kid," she laughed.

"They usually _do_ manage to win strangers over," Arian said with a smile. "Must be their father's charisma."

"Very funny, dear," Cullen monotonously replied, though the smirk on his face betrayed it.

"Oh, this is wonderful! It's like a little Inquisition reunion at _my_ house!" Rosalie cheered. Her expression instantly became serious. "I'll have to fix up something special for dinner," she muttered to herself as she suddenly rushed into the kitchen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Iron Bull," Mia said as she bowed to the qunari in greeting. "My brother and his wife spoke highly of you in their letters years back."

Bull chuckled at this remark. "Yeah, we all had some pretty good times together. Like when I got Arian shitfaced after we took down a dragon."

A quick knock on the open front door brought all in the room's attention to the entryway, where Raena hesitantly entered.

"Oh, ah, well. I had no idea you were sporting a full house," she said sheepishly as she stepped aside to let someone else in.

"Wait, who's - Prissy-pants!? No way!" Sera called out in surprise.

And there stood the ex-ambassador to the Inquisition - still donned in elegant clothing that spoke highly of her status in the country.

"Josephine? What in the world are you doing in Ferelden?" Cullen asked the woman as he stepped up to her. Josie, on the other hand, took the opportunity to rush forward and embrace Arian - to the elf's initial surprise.

"Oh, look at you, Arian!" she said happily, "You look so beautiful and glowing! This is yours and Cullen's third, right?"

Arian quickly returned the hug with a little laugh. "It's good to see you too, Josie. And yes, it is." she pulled back and looked over at Raena, who was still standing by the door, shifting foot-to-foot. "I didn't know you knew my cousin," she then elaborated.

"I don't - well, I mean, I do now," Josie giggled. "Raena here helped me recover some important documents for King Alistair from Antiva. I'm here on business, you see - I'm to speak with His Majesty's court in the coming weeks to proposition a new trading route between the two countries."

"Sounds...engaging," Bull sarcastically uttered.

Josephine cast a glance around the room at all the familiar faces and clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, but this is incredible! Look at all of us here together! We'll definitely have to catch up in the next few days!" Twisting her head here and there, she then asked, "Now where are my fabled niece and nephew?"

 

* * *

 

That entire week, Sera, Bull, Josephine, and the Rutherfords all spent nearly every day together - whether it was to take a quick trip to the market or to have dinner at the upper end of the city. The twins, elated to be in the company of the people they'd only heard about in stories, were very quick to wrap each around their little fingers - Josephine going so far as to take Celeste shopping at a boutique and Bull promising Adam that he'd show him a special warrior technique that he'd learned at a young age.

"You might want to watch your back, Cullen," Bull said to him as they walked back to Rosalie's house one day - one twin seated on each of the qunari's shoulders. "Look away long enough, and I just might snatch up two new recruits for the Chargers."

Cullen, cocking a brow, had just scoffed at the idea in response.

The end of that week approached swiftly, and then arrived the fated day in which Arian would meet with her clan once again. Raena appeared at Rosalie's house exactly at noon to escort the woman to the inn where they'd be meeting - protesting when she saw just who would be accompanying her.

"The keeper wishes to speak with _you,_ Arian," she said in disagreement. "I don't think bringing your husband and this... _flat ear_ is a good idea."

"Call me flat ear again elfy wanker, I dare ya." Sera hissed.

"Raena, they're coming with me or I'm not going," Arian concluded. "If the keeper can't have an audience with people important to me then that's her issue."

Groaning, Raena answered, "Fine. Whatever. Let's just go."

Arian let out a shaky breath once they began their walk toward the city - deceiving her supposed confidence. Cullen then reached for her hand, squeezing it in silent reassurance.

They arrived at the inn and Raena entered first, holding a hand upward to halt the accompanying party from coming inside. When she returned moments later, she nodded once, gesturing for them all to follow. Arian nervously gulped as they crossed the threshold to the building - a failed attempt to still the wild beating of her anxious heart.

Two steps, a turn, four steps, and there was Keeper Deshanna, sitting patiently at a small table in the corner of the expansive lounge - a hunter standing on each side of her.

"Ah, Arian. You've certainly... changed." she spoke once she saw them. "Come. Sit." 

Arian did as she was told, taking a seat across from the elder woman with Cullen and Sera next to her.

"How have you been, child?" Deshanna asked. 

Well that certainly wasn't expected. "I've been quite well, keeper. Thank you," Arian cautiously answered. "Raena says the clan is thriving in Wycome - I'm glad to hear it."

"Indeed. No thanks to your Inquisition of course, but we've managed."

Cullen flashed a warning look to the woman as his shoulders rose, but was quickly subdued by his wife.

"Don't," she whispered to him. _She'll try to get a rise out of us - that's what she wants. Don't buy into it._ These were the words she had told him the night before, ones he quickly remembered as he sunk back down in his chair.

"Now then," the keeper said, looking pleased with herself, "It would seem that a shocking number of our clan have gone missing in the recent months, which is why I sought your presence."

"Yes. One of our former companions is likely responsible," Arian replied. "This will be hard to swallow, _hahren,_ but, the person at fault... is actually Fen'Harel."

"...I am well-aware," the keeper responded. "Raena told me everything when she arrived here at the beginning of the week. Quite a story you've weaved, Arian. You honestly expect me to believe such?"

"Ay, keeper lady," Sera spat before Arian could talk, "The entire Inquisition could protest to it; that you and your followers were _wrong._ I was there, she was there - we got two more on the backup in case you need extra convincing."

Deshanna didn't look phased, however. "I'd be putting my faith in the words of a group of _shem_ extremists. Arian may have turned her back to us, but I will not cast a blind-eye to the People."

"And you think that I have?" Arian demanded, slamming her hand on the table. "I've helped our people in more ways than I can count. Revealing the truth of Fen'Harel was just another tally to the list."

"And yet you sit here, pregnant with a _human_ child - supported by a _human_ husband. That, in itself, is evidence enough of your betrayal to our kind!" Deshanna shouted. Arian was now completely red in the face, her brows knitted in a deep V.

"Keeper." came a calm voice from a room adjacent to the one of the meeting. The group at the table turned their heads to the person of interest, who entered gracefully - hands at his back. He was a younger-looking fellow, an elf - with dark skin and green eyes. Around his head was a mishmash of braids and dreadlocks, tied intricately to form a ponytail at the back of his neck.

"Marel," Keeper Deshanna acknowledged as she stood. "Are you in need of something? We were just-"

"Just degrading the infamous Inquisitor of her information," Marel interrupted as he came closer. "I for a fact happen to know what she speaks of is truth - my previous clan would not stop discussing the matter." They all watched as he took a spot next to Deshanna - the air about him peaceful in contrast to the heated arguing.

"Hey, I like your braid-thingies," Sera told the man, perking up slightly.

Marel smiled at the young woman as he nodded in appreciation. "I am Marel, recent addition to Clan Lavellan as well as the keeper's first. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mutual - seeing as you're the first friendly person we've encountered here," Cullen spoke in disdain. This prompted Deshanna to turn her nose up at the man.

"Please mind Keeper Deshanna," Marel carefully pleaded, "It's just hard for her to swallow seeing her best hunter in such a different light. But years pass, times change. We must all come together if we wish to solve issues, and excuse our differences."

The keeper was silent for a moment before she sighed in defeat. "And such is why you're my first, Marel. I admit, I let my bitterness get the better of me." Looking up at Arian, she said, "Child. If you would, I would request you join me on an outing tomorrow - just the two of us. I sense we will see more reason if we are not with our associated parties."

Arian immediately looked to Cullen, who nodded. "Do what you think is best," he told her.

"Very well, keeper," Arian answered as she rose out of her chair. "But we will speak of business - I do not seek to be reprimanded."

Deshanna nodded once. "Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my tumblr here!](http://martini-september.tumblr.com)


	7. Coming to Terms

Perhaps it was just the city getting to her, but Raena felt... _guilty_  for the way Arian had been treated the previous afternoon.

She knew the keeper wasn't going to take to her current life well, she knew her cousin would be scolded at least a little bit for her actions. But for Deshanna to insist she was a traitor after all she'd uncovered about the Elven people...

No. Arian _was_ a traitor. She didn't deserve mercy... Right?

"Cousin Raena!" came a little voice from behind where the elf stood. As Raena turned, she was met with the sight of a blonde curly head bouncing her way, followed by another.

"Adam, Celeste, what are you doing in the city?" Raena quickly asked, concern oddly enough finding its way into her chest.

"Running away from their babysitter, is what," Josephine, who then ran up beside the twins whilst attempting to catch her breath, answered chidingly.

Celeste looked up at the woman, a sorrowful expression crossing her features. "Sorry, Auntie Josie."

Raena, confused by the situation, questioned, "I can understand Arian not looking after them at the moment, but where is Cullen?"

"Daddy is sword fighting with the mighty Iron Bull and the Chargers today," Adam said in response. 

"Cullen was worried these two would attempt to step in between the dueling so I offered to watch them," Josephine explained. 

Raena nodded in understanding. "They do tend to get over-excited, don't they?" she teased.

"Cousin Raena, won't you come with us? We're going to go watch the jousting tournament at the castle!" Celeste suddenly announced.

Raena was stunned. "Go with you?" she hesitated.

"You _could_ come with us if you'd like," Josephine said, a twinkle in her eye. "I was invited to watch on behalf of the court and any I am familiar with are welcome to come, as well."

The elven woman pondered this. "They'd let an elf into a tournament for nobles' entertainment?"

"Need I explain to you the Inquisitor's origins, again?" Josephine stressed. "I promise you, in contrast to Orlais Ferelden will seat you on the highest throne available."

"Please come with us, Cousin Raena," Adam then begged, grabbing onto the elf's hand and tugging slightly. 

Raena groaned internally as she stared down into the boy's beautiful blue eyes. ...Arian's eyes, she mused. 

 _It's no wonder they get away with everything_.

With a sigh, she finally answered, "Fine. I guess there's no reason _not_ to go."

"Oh, goodie!" Celeste cheered. The girl grabbed for her brother's hand then and the two instantly took off. "C'mon Auntie Josie and Cousin Raena!" she called out to the adults trailing behind.

"Now wait a minute, you two! You don't even know the way!" Josephine shouted as she chased after them.

Raena, feeling a grin crack on her face, proceeded to follow the brigade with a little laugh.

 

* * *

 

Arian and Deshanna agreed to meet at a small pond down the road from Rosalie's house - a peaceful reservoir that was void of any nosy people.

As Arian wandered by the rickety dock on the pond's edge, she was instantly brought back to a familiar memory - one she remembered fondly as her fingers went to touch the coin hanging around her neck.

 _Humor me,_ Cullen had said, reaching for her hand and gently placing the cool circular metal in her palm. _We don't know what you'll face. This can't hurt._

She smiled contentedly, her hand moving downward to settle on her abdomen. So much had changed since that day in Crestwood.

 _"Da'len,"_ Deshanna said, and Arian was quickly brought back to the present.

The woman turned to face her former keeper, a surprised look on her face. "That's the first time you've called me that," she commented thoughtfully.

The keeper just shrugged as she stepped closer. "It is what I referred to you by before you left for the Conclave."

Arian had to suppress a laugh at that. "That was ten years ago, keeper. I'm not a child any longer."

"No, you're not." Deshanna agreed. She walked over to the edge of the pond, staring down into the water in silence. And then, she laughed. "I remember when you and Raena begged me to have your father teach you how to be hunters - since he refused you when you asked him. Oh, your little faces were so precious."

"What made you think of that?" Arian asked, taking a place next to her.

Again, the keeper shrugged. "Just a fond memory I keep with me. You were the best of the hunters; we haven't had a kind like you since. I regret sending you away to the Conclave. I always will regret it."

"I don't," Arian intervened. "You knew I had a curiosity that couldn't be satiated, keeper. I _wanted_ to see the world."

"And instead, you became its living goddess." Deshanna clarified. "Arian, I will not berate you any more for the choices you made; we are here to discuss business, yes? Let us do such."

"Very well," Arian said with a nod. "You said the members of the clan were disappearing - when did it start happening and how frequently?"

Deshanna didn't answer for a moment. "A few months ago, now," she finally spoke, "About the time Marel joined us, actually. After that, it was about two people per week."

"You don't think Marel could be at fault?" Arian asked. "I must admit, the air about him was a little...strange. He could be in cahoots with Fen'Harel."

"I trust my first. He has been nothing but helpful in the time he's been with us."

"Keeper," Arian sighed, "Half of the elves at Skyhold disappeared with the revealing of Fen'Harel. Ones I had known for _years_ at that point. Anything is possible."

Deshanna seemed to ponder this as she knelt down, her hand skidding languidly along the water's surface.

"What was he like? This man who claimed to be Fen'Harel?" she asked, a heated curiosity evident in her voice.

Arian thought back to the pleasant moments she had shared with Solas. The times when he wasn't degrading her for being Dalish, or scrutinizing her decisions.

"Even when I knew him before I discovered who he really was, he was always _thinking._ For some reason, I felt he wasn't what he claimed to be... an apostate living in the woods with the intelligence _he_ possessed, it didn't seem plausible."

"Such is the way of the Dread Wolf... deceiving those he is even familiar with."

Arian silently nodded. "That, was one thing we _did_ get right."

It was quiet between the two for a while - Deshanna enraptured by the ripples of the pond and Arian content to listen to the soft whirring of the breeze around them. Even with the way her keeper had treated her the day previous, Arian couldn't help but feel _content_ in her presence.

 _"Da'len,_ do you remember the day you received your _vallaslin?"_ the keeper suddenly asked, "You were terrified that you wouldn't be able to withstand the pain, and that you wouldn't be officially recognized as an adult amongst us. That you wouldn't be able to keep your position as first to the hunters."

The other woman quickly recalled that moment, a smile coming to her face when the ritual had been completed and Ghilan'nain's mark suddenly donned her forehead and chin. She had been so happy, so relieved. 

"I was so proud of you that day, Arian. I thought, 'Now there is a true Elvhen woman - one who will always look out for the clan's best interest'. Seems I was both right, and wrong."

Arian, carefully kneeling down to Deshanna's level, said, "Keeper, I'll always look out for the clan. You were my first family. Just because I am not living among you any longer doesn't mean I stopped being Dalish."

The keeper nodded as she let out a breathy sigh. "Yes, I know, child."

Not knowing what else to do, Arian placed her hand on Deshanna's shoulder. She really couldn't blame the woman for being so upset - to believe a certain way your entire life and suddenly have it flip upside-down... Arian understood the feeling completely.

 

* * *

 

"I wanna be a jouster, now!" Adam exclaimed as he jumped around the palace square. "That was so cool the way that one knight _flew_ off of his horse!"

"And you want to _be_ one?" Josephine questioned in alarm as she walked next to Raena.

"I think Adam would be good jouster, Auntie Josie," Celeste said with a bright smile as she went to grab her brother's hand. "And I can be one too! Then I can shove him off his horse!"

"Ce-leste, you can't be one if I'm gonna be one," Adam quipped. "You can be a rogue or somethin'."

The girl seemed to take this into consideration. "Yeah, yeah! Then I can be like _Mamae_ and Auntie Sera!" she agreed.

Raena found herself laughing at her young cousins' interaction with one another. She hadn't wanted to admit it to herself at first, but she had  _enjoyed_ spending the day with them and Josephine. Very much so.

"See, this day wasn't so bad, was it?" Josephine asked the elf, a knowing smile on her face.

Raena blushed slightly as she rubbed at the back of her neck. "I-it...wasn't, actually." she admitted.

Josephine, staring down at her feet, went silent for a moment as she fiddled with her hands. "Lady Lavellan-"

"Please," Raena intervened, "Just call me Raena."

"Right... _Raena,_ " Josephine corrected herself with a cough, "Would you, um... would you care to join me on an outing tomorrow? I mean, if you're all citied-out I completely understand, but I've really enjoyed your company this afternoon and-"

"I'd like that." Raena found herself saying.

Josephine, looking up in surprise, began to grin at the other woman. "Really? That's... I mean, how wonderful!" she laughed. "I-I'll meet you at the inn tomorrow morning. I'd stay around here longer but I should really get the twins back to their parents," she explained as she went to corral the two children.

"Oh, um, alright." Raena answered as she watched Josephine take the twins' hands. "I'll see you then, I suppose."

"Goodbye, Cousin Raena!" Adam called back to her as they began walking away. The elf waved at the little boy in turn, a fond smile plastered on her cheeks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting for Raena and Josie ;)
> 
> This story has over 1000 hits?? Holy crap you guys thanks so much!!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and subscriptions always make my day better! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Dates and Distress

_I hope Lady Josephine likes what I picked out to wear._

_I mean, it's not like I have anything entirely formal to dress up in._

_Where is she? She said she'd be here in the morning. It's morning, and-_

"Raena!" Josephine called out, and instantly the elf was brought out of her conflicting thoughts. The Antivan woman came bounding forward, donned in an outfit slightly less-restrictive than what she normally wore.

"Lady Josephine," Raena returned with a bow. She watched in curiosity as the other woman attempted to catch her breath from running.

_She must not get a lot of exercise, being a diplomat._

"Forgive me, Raena," Josephine apologized as she rolled her shoulders, "My assistant Reginald stopped me on my way out of the palace to sign some papers. I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

Raena felt a smile crack on her face. "It's no trouble at all, Lady Josephine."

Oddly enough, the ambassador perked a brow at the comment. "Now, Raena," she tutted, "If you are going to insist I refer to _you_ by an informal title, I'd prefer if you returned the sentiment."

"Oh," Raena uttered, running a hand through her bushy hair. "What would you have me call you, then?"

Josephine, looking slightly flustered, replied, "Call me Josie."

"Josie." Raena repeated, slowly.

The Antivan woman started nervously dusting off her outfit, emitting a little cough. "Well, um, should we be off? There are a few places I wanted to show you, I think you'll really enjoy them." She held out her hand toward the elf, a shy smile on her face. Raena carefully took her hand in her own, cradling it loosely.

Their first stop was a fountain in the middle of the city, where Josephine handed Raena a few coppers from a pouch she carried.

"When I was younger, my family visited Denerim on business. I don't remember the trip very well, but I do remember my father handing me some coppers and encouraging me to make a wish in this fountain," the Antivan woman explained.

Raena examined the coins in her hand, jangling them around a bit. "You throw money into a fountain and make a wish?" she elaborated.

Josephine nodded slightly as she started fidgeting her hands together. "I... realize it's a potential waste of money, but-"

Raena didn't even let the woman finish, instead silently making a wish and tossing one of the coppers as far into the fountain as she could manage. When she looked back at Josephine, the Antivan seemed shocked.

"Well, aren't you going to make your wish?" the elf asked.

Josephine blinked twice before a warm smile bloomed on her cheeks. Taking one of her own coins and closing her eyes, she daintily tossed it into the fountain.

"You know, I have something I want to show you, too," Raena said, then grabbed the other woman's hand and started pulling her toward the city's exit.

"W-where are we going?" Josie laughed out, trailing along obligingly.

Raena flashed a knowing look from over her shoulder. "You'll see."

The elf brought them to a small grove outside the city's walls, filled with almond trees and the like. She left Josephine's side temporarily as she went to retrieve a bow and quiver hiding behind a trunk, then came back and held both out to her.

"My cousin says you're a bit of a rogue," Raena said sheepishly. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see just what you can do."

Josephine cocked a brow, but took the two objects from the elf, regardless. "You hid a bow and quiver out here?" she questioned.

Raena shrugged as she helped the Antivan strap the quiver on appropriately. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy my clan's company - but some days call for just shooting arrows into things."

"You sound like Sera," Josephine giggled. She turned toward a specific tree and loaded an arrow into the bow, getting into an acceptable stance. "Forgive me if I miss, I haven't done this in ages."

"You could always pretend that the tree is that thief who stole your documents," Raena casually suggested. Josie just laughed as she readied the arrow, pulling back as far as her strength would allow. With the flick of her wrist she released it, a little squeal jumping from her throat when it hit the trunk directly in the center.

"Haven't done this in ages, hm?" Raena teased, then froze when she looked at the other woman's face. "Lady Jose-I mean, Josie, you're bleeding."

Josephine experimentally rose two fingers to her cheek, wincing when she brought them before her face and found both slightly bloodied. A line of a cut was right where the arrow had been settled against her cheek prior to firing, the red of it contrasting starkly to the woman's dark skin.

"Here, I have something that can help," Raena said as she went to grab a small bottle from her belt. Uncorking it, she tapped a little bit of the poultice onto her fingers, then urged Josephine to look at her as her fingers came up to gently touch her cheek.

"W-what... _is_ that?" Josephine breathed, her face nearly  _red_ as the elven woman gingerly rubbed the concoction into her wound.

Raena attempted not to stutter, nor blush herself as she worked at her task, her line of sight directly on the cut and _not_ the Antivan's _beautiful_ emerald eyes.

"I-it's a poultice made of elfroot," she explained, her fingers experimentally smoothing over the cut as her hand quickly retreated. "I carry a few things on me in case of an emergency. Have to, being a hunter and all."

Josephine nodded slightly, before her attention went to the belt around the elf's waist. "What's that one?" she asked curiously, gesturing at a rather _minuscule_  orange bottle sitting on the woman's hip. Raena retrieved said vial, holding it out carefully for the other woman to examine.

"The keeper never specified what was in this one," she said, "But what I _do_ know is that she gives a bottle to each hunter to use only in the most _dire_ of emergencies. I haven't had to do that yet, thankfully, but if we are too wounded to return to the clan, it's said to be a last resort."

Josie looked mesmerized by Raena's explanation. "What does it do, exactly?" she then asked.

Raena tucked the vial back into her belt, then looked up at the woman's cheek again, satisfied when she saw the cut already scabbing over. 

"It heals anything bleeding, bruising, and broken. More than that, actually. It could potentially save a person's life. But, since the bottle is so small, it can only be used once."

"It sounds...priceless," Josephine commented in awe. 

Raena shrugged as she took the bow from Josephine's hands, loaded an arrow, and aimed at the tree previously hit. As she fired, her arrow landing just above Josie's, she said, "The keeper is more powerful than she looks. Such is why we don't cross her. She knows more than she lets on."

"And that doesn't frighten you?" Josie asked.

The elven woman just sighed as she grabbed another arrow from the quiver and loaded it into the bow. "She means well, even if her temper gets the better of the situation sometimes. You don't really question it when you've been exposed to it your entire life."

"Understandable why she'd be so upset with Arian, then," Josephine elaborated as she watched Raena release the arrow into the tree.

"My cousin has made some poor choices when it comes to her heritage," Raena admitted, "But that shouldn't mean the keeper has the right to be furious with her. She was always curious about the outside world, that's part of the reason she was selected to go to the Conclave to begin with."

"I assume your keeper wishes she hadn't been at this point," Josie said.

Raena slowly nodded in response. 

"You have no idea."

When the two women parted ways later that afternoon, Raena's brain was in a jumble. Everything she had been taught about humans up to that point, all of the warnings and cautions, had been disputed in two days time. 

Josephine was nothing like the keeper had described nobles to be; she was kind, passionate, and down to earth. And as she said her farewells to the elf, (along with an invitation for _another_ outing the next day) Raena found herself anxious to see just what would come next.

But then the keeper's nagging words that had been drilled into her skull since youth flared up once more - and Raena found she wasn't quite sure _which_ voice to follow.

Do what your  _heart_ seeks.

Do what's best for the _clan_.

Both fought for equal dominance, and Raena became the shadow of her own internal doubt.

 

* * *

 

To say that Cullen was concerned about his wife's behavior as of late would be an understatement.

The woman seemed to be in constant deliberate thought since she had returned from speaking with her keeper the day previous. Every time the man had attempted to find out just what they had discussed, she had remained quiet - whether purposefully or not remained unknown.

And then, just to top off the already tedious day, Marel had arrived out of the blue to speak with her.

"The keeper mentioned a few things you spoke of that caught my interest," he had said. "I was hoping we could converse in private."

And Arian hadn't even addressed Cullen in the matter, she had simply taken off with the young man to Maker-knows-where.

"You're being paranoid," Mia chided him as she cleaned off a bowl in the kitchen. Abruptly he was brought back to the present, casting a glance to his sister from where he sat on the sofa.

"You've seen the way she's been acting, Mia," Cullen griped. "It's not unreasonable for me to worry."

Mia just sighed as she set the dishware down. "You've been married to her for over six years, Cullen. Surely you should know by now that remaining silent is her means of coping?"

" _Yes,_ but usually she'll mention what's on her mind eventually. I can't help but worry that the keeper said _something_ to her."

"And if she did, then you'll be there to swoop in and save the day," Mia concluded with a shrug. "Now stop moping around and come help me with the rest of these dishes."

Cullen scoffed at this. "You really think you can still order me around?"

Mia, not taking to the jab, simply walked over and flicked her brother on the forehead.

"Oi!" he yelped in alarm.

Smiling smugly, his sister retorted, "You'll be my little brother till the day I die, Cullen Stanton. You may have commanded an army, but _I_ command this family."

Cullen grumbled incoherent words under his breath as he stood and followed his sister into the kitchen. It was in that moment that Adam and Celeste decided to run from their bedroom in the upstairs loft to the main room, the girl chasing the boy with a rather menacing twig.

"I shall defeat you, vile demon!" Celeste cackled as she clumsily whacked her brother on the head. Adam paid no mind to this, instead turning on his heel and tackling his sister to the floor.

"Not if I spit on you, first!" Adam responded, gargling a bit.

"Ew! No! Daddy!" Celeste whined, attempting to un-pin herself.

"Adam, stop trying to spit on your sister. That's not a very gentlemanly thing to do," Cullen berated his son. The boy groaned but let his sister up regardless, the latter sticking her tongue out at him in victory.

"Wasn't Auntie Sera supposed to take you two somewhere, today?" Mia asked as she handed Cullen a plate to clean off.

"Yeah! We were gonna go throw cakes at nobles!" Adam said in excitement.

"I don't know if I approve of that idea," Cullen replied disdainfully.

The front door suddenly opened, and in stepped Arian, who was quickly stopped by the twins running and latching onto her.

"Hi, _Mamae!_ " Celeste greeted, giggling when her mother knelt slightly and left a kiss on her and her brother's foreheads.

"How'd it go?" Cullen, nearly dropping the plate he was holding, asked his wife as he approached her. She looked up at him curiously, but offered him a smile all the same.

"It went well, darling. No need to be so alarmed."

The twins stepped away from their mother and returned to their shenanigans as Cullen came directly up to her. "You've just been very... quiet, as of late, Arian. I wanted to make sure everything was alright." he said as his arms found their way around her waist.

Arian didn't answer at first, instead she simply rested her head against his chest with a sigh. "I have, haven't I? Nothing is wrong though, I promise. The keeper has been very accepting of all of this, Marel even said so. That's what he wished to discuss with me."

"I'm glad. Does this mean we'll be returning to South Reach soon?" the man asked, running a hand through her hair.

Arian pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes whilst chewing at her lip. "I-I'd like us to stay just a while longer, if that's alright. The keeper actually wishes to meet up with me again in two days time."

Though he felt a red flag go off in the back of his mind, Cullen agreed to her request, replying with, "Alright, I suppose. I just hope your trust in Deshanna isn't misplaced."

His wife laughed at this as she leaned up to peck his cheek. "She's my keeper, Cullen. There's nothing to fear."

My keeper. Not _ex-_ keeper. Not _former_ keeper.

Despite her reassuring words, as Cullen watched Arian step away from him and walk toward the kitchen, _fear_ was the only thing that managed to settle in his gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting tense on both ends...what will become of it?
> 
> Feedback of all kinds is always loved and appreciated!! I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
>  [My tumblr](http://martini-september.tumblr.com/)


	9. The Changing Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably gonna hate me for this chapter. Oh well!

And so it was that for that entire next week, Arian spent nearly every day with Keeper Deshanna.

And each time she came home to Rosalie's house, the air about her was just a little bit different.

Sure she would laugh at Mia's jokes, tell the twins their favorite story before bedtime, and kiss her husband when they rose each morning; but her mind always seemed occupied elsewhere as she did so.

Worrying for his wife's sake and wanting to know just what the keeper was discussing with her on these excursions, Cullen casually requested he tag along the next time she went - which would be the following afternoon. Though she didn't question his sudden interest in the matter, he could tell by her hesitant answer that she was unsure of the feat.

Regardless, that next day they met with Deshanna at the inn, who instantly offered a cup of tea to Arian.

"I'd fetch you some, Ser Cullen, but I'm afraid this is a brew that only settles well on an Elvhen tongue." the keeper explained.

Cullen just dismissed the matter politely. "I'm not a big fan of tea, anyway. I thank you, though."

"Keeper, I think your brew has turned," Arian said disdainfully once she managed to swallow a mouthful down.

"That's just the herbs in it, _da'len._ You've been away from your culinary roots for too long." Deshanna spoke in reassurance. Her eyes became somewhat stern as she then said, "Hopefully you'll be readjusted to it all again in the coming months."

Arian just stared down into her cup as Cullen sent a questioning look her way. 

"What is she talking about, Arian?" he slowly asked.

His wife bit at her lip before setting her cup of tea on the surface before her. "Just a... proposition I've been considering." she answered quietly.

"Wycome is flourishing with elves of all kinds," Deshanna suddenly said. "This poor child no doubt feels isolated amongst the people of South Reach. And therefore, Arian and I have been discussing the possibility of your family settling in Wycome permanently."

Cullen felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at the _look_ the woman sent his way. Just the way the keeper suggested such a outrageous action made his lip twitch in a rising anger.

"And where was I in all of this?" he questioned to no one in particular. Both Arian and Deshanna sent a glance to one another, the latter raising a brow in interest.

"See, what did I tell you, Arian? Being human of course he'd reject the notion."

"Being human has nothing to do with having a voice in where _our_ family lives," Cullen snapped at the elder woman. "Arian, you aren't seriously considering this?" he then asked his wife.

"Like she needs your approval," the keeper scoffed at him. 

Cullen, nearly growling, told the woman, "That is what married couples do." 

"Right. Might I suggest then that you continue this _domestic_ discussion elsewhere? I wasn't intending for this get-together to be so _private_." Deshanna muttered in annoyance, like Cullen interfering with her plans was an impertinence. The man sent a look her way in response that was pure acid.

"Cullen, we can discuss it when we get back to the house," Arian finally told him with a leveled glance, sipping at the rest of her tea.

Her husband immediately stood up at that. "Very well. I wish to discuss it _now_ ," he replied heatedly, then went to the exit of the inn. He watched as Arian offered a look of apology to Deshanna, before she carefully stood and followed him out of the building.

They did not speak as they walked back to the house, and though Arian trailed slightly behind, Cullen kept at his determined pace.

Upon reaching the cottage, the man instantly went to the room he and his wife shared in the upstairs loft, waiting until she too emerged before he shut the door.

"Have you lost your mind, Arian?" he asked as he turned to face her, hurt and anger fueling his tone. "What made you suddenly decide to leave everything behind and go live in an unfamiliar city?"

Arian fiddled with the hem of her dress for a moment before she quietly replied, "Keeper Deshanna suggested it. She says that we'd all be welcome there, and that it would give me the opportunity to reconnect with all of them."

"Are you forgetting what they did to you?" Cullen questioned, looking into her eyes. "They hid away from you for _years,_ let you suffer regret and heartache on the grounds of not being one of _them_ any longer."

"The keeper apologized for that," Arian retorted in defense. "I can't go on being angry at them forever - I came here for closure, remember?"

" _We_ came here to see if Deshanna had any connection to Solas," Cullen bit out. "Ever since that day you met with the keeper at the pond, you've been acting beside yourself. And now I find out that it was because the keeper offered you a place back among your clan without any consideration for me and our children." His eyes clenched shut in aggravation as he continued, "Arian, you have a home, and a family who loves you beyond anything else; who care for you regardless of _what_ you are. Are... are you telling me you _regret_ everything we've made for one another?" Cullen asked as his eyes opened again, his voice on the verge of cracking.

"No!" Arian immediately answered, hurt evident in her own eyes. "I could never regret any of it!"

"Then why can't you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" Cullen pleaded, his tone noticeably wavering.

Arian was silent as she stared up at him, her mouth opening a few times but no response being voiced.

"Arian, answer me this," the man finally ordered, his expression serious, "Are you doing this for _you_ , or are you doing this for _her?_ "

The woman chewed at her lip, her eyes shifting around the room in hopes of an answer.

"I... Cullen... you must understand, they're my-" she suddenly whispered.

"I know," Cullen interrupted, holding up a hand. "They're _your_ people. I get it." He turned toward the door and opened it, but just before he stepped out, said, "I just assumed you would've figured out who _you_ were by now, Arian." And with that he left, shutting the door in defeat behind him.

Arian remained there in silence, tears beginning to well in her eyes as she heard the front door open and shut roughly. Slowly she sank to her knees, a quiet sob passing through her mouth.

_Gods, what have I done?_

Cullen, meanwhile, marched off to the only place he knew he'd be able to get a clear head - a part of him hoping this was all just another bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!! And I'll love you forever if you offer some, whether it be kudos or comments!!


	10. Pick Your Poison

For a while, Arian simply sat there on the floor - mentally sorting everything that had just happened.

What had she expected when the keeper suddenly decided to reveal what they had been discussing to her husband? That Cullen would just agree to it? They had been comfortable in Ferelden since they had left the Inquisition - and now that she thought of it; leaving South Reach would mean leaving her inherited family behind as well.

Looking up at the ceiling, the woman let out a deep sigh, silent tears still managing to trickle down her cheeks. 

All of this was because she had wanted to patch things up with her keeper, to show her she was still for the clan's best interest, but was it truly worth it? Deshanna had been nothing but spiteful of what she'd become since she'd left the clan ten years ago, only to turn tide and offer Arian a means of returning. But at the cost of-

And then it all clicked.

Arian's eyes widened as she stood, her hand flying to the coin around her neck. This had been planned from the start, hadn't it? Deshanna was trying to schmooze her way into Arian's emotions and trust, only to attempt to end the one thing that had been constant for her in the last ten years.

She was trying to separate her and Cullen.

She _knew_ what revealing everything to him would mean for the both of them.

And Arian had bought into it like a complete  _idiot._

" _Mamae?_ " a soft little voice uttered as the door to the bedroom suddenly opened. In popped Celeste, followed by Adam, both looking up at her with watery eyes. Arian turned to face them, and when they noticed her crying they both came forward, wrapping their little arms around her legs.

" _Mamae,_ why are you sad? Are you alright?" Adam asked, nuzzling his face into her thigh. The woman felt new tears beading as she knelt down to their level, bringing both of them into her embrace with a sniffle.

 _This_ is what she lived for now. Not for keepers. Not for clans. She lived for her husband, her lion, and she lived for her cubs. _This_ was who she was.

"I'm fine," she whispered into her daughter's soft, curly hair as she left a kiss on her head. Planting another on Adam's head, she tearfully murmured, "Thank you, my darlings." With that, she stood, telling them gently, "I have to go talk to the keeper, can you two behave for Auntie Mia until I get back?"

Both children nodded, Adam replying with, "Yes, _Mamae!_ "

Offering them a warm smile, Arian proceeded to make her way out of the house, feeling relieved...but also _distraught_ , for some reason.

 

* * *

 

Deshanna was right where she had been when Arian had left, sitting at her infamous table in the corner of the main hall. As the younger elf approached her, she immediately brightened, standing to reach for her hand.

"Ah, _da'len_. Is all of the troublesome drama dealt with? Seeing as your _husband_ isn't here with you, I assume you put him in his rightful place."

Arian stared blankly at the woman for a moment, before she sighed in utter disbelief, cracking a smile.

"No, keeper, I didn't," she replied earnestly. "And I don't _intend_ to. My husband, my dearest Cullen, was completely reasonable in how he reacted."

This was obviously not the response Deshanna had been expecting, if the twist of her mouth said anything.

"That's...well, I'm glad you see the situation that way, Arian." she said bitterly, her eyes shifting to the floor. 

"No, you aren't." Arian snapped back, done with playing the fool. "You intended for him and I to become distant with one another, that's the reason you blurted about the ordeal we discussed without thought. Well guess what, I may be Dalish, and you may guide the first family I ever belonged to, but Cullen is my husband, and he and our children are my family _now_. I understand you disapprove and regret my choices after the Conclave, but I don't, and I never will."

"You'd turn your back on your people, for a _human?_ Arian, honestly," Deshanna hissed, attempting to sway her.

"Deshanna," the younger woman retorted  _firmly,_ her patience at an end, "I would _not_ set aside my family for anything, not even you."

Arian might have imagined the sudden knot in her elder's brow, but the look on her wrinkled face nearly _screamed_ murder.

In that moment, Raena came running down the stairs to the upper area of inn, an elated smile on her cheeks. Deshanna's head instantly shot up at the redhead, demanding, "Raena, where are you going?"

Raena halted in place mid-step, turning her head slightly to reply, "Ah, going to see my... acquaintance."

And then Josephine of all people nearly burst through the entrance of the building, excitedly announcing, "Raena, I'm here!" then pausing once she saw the three elves present in the main hall having a stare-down with one another.

As the reality of it all sunk in, Deshanna wasn't visibly pleased - not in the slightest. 

"I never thought I'd see the day when two of my clan's brightest members would betray me straight to my face," the old woman growled.

Arian, feeling rather hot suddenly, began swaying a bit, leaning onto a wooden beam in the room for support. Raena started at the movement, coming up to her cousin's side in curiosity.

"Arian?" she questioned in concern. The blonde attempted to wave her off, thinking the sensation just a quick pregnancy spell, but then-

" _Ah!_ " she gasped, nearly curling in on herself. Josephine, still standing by the entrance, bolted over to Arian as well, grabbing her arm in support.

 _What is happening?_ Arian asked herself, then nearly screamed as a pain akin to the Mark she once had struck her directly through her abdomen.

"What?" she choked out shakily, keeling over and slowly crumpling to the floor. Both Raena and Josie instantly knelt to her side, not knowing what to do but helping regardless.

"I see the deathroot extract is taking effect." came Deshanna's voice as she observed the situation, her expression blank.

 _Deathroot extract?_ Arian pondered, then suddenly, it all came together.

The tea. That _taste._ The keeper had given her tea infused with deathroot.

_No..._

"Isn't deathroot used to-" Josephine started, and then her eyes went large. "Maker forbid," she whispered.

Arian felt tears starting to pool in her eyes as realization hit. One of deathroot's uses was to terminate a pregnancy  _at any time._

She was losing her baby. Any moment now, the poison traveling through her would end her unborn child's barely begun life.

"No," she sobbed in hysteria, clutching onto her stomach. "No, _please!_ "

"How could you do this, keeper?" Raena barked at Deshanna, holding onto her cousin with everything she had, tears nearly brimming in her eyes as well.

"As if I'd allow another half-breed to come into this world," the old woman sneered. "Within the coming hour, the child will be dead. This is for your own good, Arian - and hopefully a lesson well learned." she spat in rejection as she whipped around toward the staircase.

Consumed with grief, none of the three women on the floor processed the front door to the inn opening and closing.

Marel stepped into the main hall from gods-know-where then, his mouth dropping open once he processed the scene at hand.

"What happened?" he ordered as he strode over, his hands flying out to the elven woman in a sobbing, crumpled heap but not really knowing what to do.

"The keeper, the keeper gave her deathroot," Raena explained, attempting to steady her breathing.

Marel covered his mouth in devastation, his brow furrowing into a deep V. "Deshanna, why would you do such a thing!" he shouted to the elder, who had paused mid-step up the staircase to look back at them all.

"Can't you do something, Marel?" Raena begged. "Please, you must do _something!_ "

"I am no healer, _da'len_ ," he replied with a pained voice. "It seems we are at an impasse."

Arian began whimpering once she realized just _what_ this would mean. Slowly she closed her eyes, her lip violently quivering as she whispered a tearful apology to her husband, and a loving goodbye to their little babe.

"Wait, Raena!" Josephine suddenly yelped as her eyes flew to the redhead, "T-the potion, the one you showed me!"

Raena, understanding dawning on her face, grinned like she had just seen Mythal herself, reaching into her belt and pulling out the orange vial.

"What's...Raena!" Deshanna snapped as she turned to face them all. "You do that, and you are no longer Lavellan!" she threatened, jabbing her finger.

Raena ignored her, instead ripping out the cork of the bottle with her teeth and quickly putting it to her cousin's lips, who swallowed it whole.

"Sorry, Deshanna," she growled out, "But if being Lavellan means killing my infant cousin, then I'd rather be nameless." The keeper looked as though she'd burn down the building the way her face contorted. Instead, she simply turned heel and fled out of the inn.

Marel, looking relieved, placed a sturdy hand on Raena's shoulder, a silent _you did well_ passing between them. His eyes returned to Arian, who was looking considerably better already, and then he froze.

"Well, it seems I'll be adding 'delivering a baby' to my accomplishments this afternoon," he said pointedly as he stared at the suddenrather _damp_ part of Arian's dress.

Realization and feeling setting in, Arian began panicking once more. "N-no, it's too early! I've still a month left!" she said, her hand instinctively covering her stomach. 

"We don't have a choice in the matter, Arian," Josephine soothed, rubbing at her arm. "Your water has broken, and judging by recent events, we probably should get the babe out as soon as we can."

"This woman is right, Arian. The child could possibly still be in peril." Marel explained.

Arian slowly nodded in acceptance, her heart thumping erratically. "Cullen." she suddenly uttered, "Cullen needs to be here."

"I'll go find him," Raena declared, standing to her feet. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"He and I got in a-an argument," Arian explained breathily as Marel and Josie helped her stand. "He didn't say where he was going."

"I'll find him, regardless," Raena concluded, then went to locate the innkeeper who had been missing during this entire fiasco. "You!" she called to him once she did, as he had been lingering idly in a back room. "My cousin's gone into labor, and she's going to have the baby _here._ I'll pay you a thousand gold flat if you don't throw a piss-fit about it."

The man didn't seem to have a complaint in mind.

Raena headed back into the main hall, nodding to Marel quickly as she saw him and Josephine helping Arian up the stairs. The redhead then flew out of the inn, hoping, _praying_ with her entire being that she could find her cousin's husband before their child decided to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I bet you weren't expecting that! *coughs*
> 
> Feedback of any kind is always loved in appreciated!! If I could show my expression whenever I get kudos or comments I'd post a whole album online!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://martini-september.tumblr.com/)


	11. So Flows the Current

The pond down the road wasn't anything like the one in Honnleath he had grown up near, but Cullen found it brought him serenity, regardless.

With a sigh, he picked up a stone on the bank where he sat, flicking his wrist and sending it across the water's surface. He was angry, of that there was no doubt - but perhaps he had overreacted in the way he had confronted Arian. She had gone behind his back; but he wondered just how much of an influence she'd actually _been_ in the matter. He knew by now that Keeper Deshanna was a snake, and it was very likely that she'd manipulated Arian to agree to her terms.

He'd discuss it all with his wife once they'd both collected their senses - then they could go from there, whatever that would mean.

"Cullen!" a voice suddenly shouted from up the road, breaking the silence. The person didn't sound all too familiar, but they seemed panicked, and it quickly set him on alert. As he stood to his feet, his brow furrowed slightly when he saw a head of bushy red curls bouncing his way. 

_Raena?_

Sure enough, said elf came to a screeching halt in front of him, attempting to catch her breath as she panted out words.

"Finally... thank the Creators," she gasped. "I've been searching for you for over two hours."

 _But why?_ "What's going on, Raena?" Cullen asked, concern managing to slip into his tone.

After a moment, Raena composed herself. "It's Arian," she told him, her face deadly serious. "The keep- _Deshanna,_  slipped her deathroot without her knowledge. She's gone into early labor."

Cullen faltered with a punch of air, the world beginning to spin once the news sunk in. Time, and his heartbeat seemed to cease as the man felt a shard of pure _ice_  shoot down his spine and straight into his gut. 

" _What!?_ " he roared with wild eyes, desperately grabbing at the woman's shoulders. "Where is she? Take me to her, _now!_ "

The redhead, looking fearful, quickly nodded, turning on her heel to sprint back up the road with Cullen hot on her tail.

 _Oh, Maker,_ he thought, fear gripping his heart like a vice,  _Keep her safe. Please keep them both safe. Please._

 

* * *

 

Sitting up in the bed she was lying in, Arian wailed in pain - beads of sweat starting to form at her temples.

"Keep breathing, Arian. You're doing perfect," Josephine said encouragingly, dabbing a wet cloth to the elf's forehead.

Marel, meanwhile, had managed to gather some supplies he had strewn around his room, ranging from cloth to poultices. They were currently in said room since he had offered to let Arian use it, seeing as the others in the inn were currently occupied.

Setting the items on a table in the corner of the space, he immediately went to work, encouraging Arian to let him examine her.

"I thought you weren't a healer," Josephine stated, comfortingly kneading her fingers into Arian's shoulder.

"I'm not," Marel confirmed as he laid down a cloth at the foot of the bed. "But I know enough from the midwives in my previous clan on birthing procedures. I am a mage, after all." 

Arian hissed in discomfort, rolling onto her side slightly as her eyes clenched shut. 

"You're quite far along already, Arian," Marel said as he knelt between her legs, "the babe could very well be here in the next half hour."

"Quick births seem to be my specialty," the woman bit out. "We must wait for Cullen, though, he has to be here."

"That may not be possible, _lethallan_ ," Marel explained. "Holding back on the delivery could cause complications for both of you."

"Cullen will understand, Arian," Josephine then said, dabbing at her forehead again.

Arian, feeling a rather forceful contraction shoot through her body, nearly screamed - grabbing at Josephine's hand with a bruising grip. Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as the pain pushed its way lower and lower without pause.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the inn in record time, Cullen nearly breaking the door down as he and Raena made their way inside. 

And just as she started leading the man up the stairs, a sound stopped them both - one so beautifully pure that tears immediately sprung in Cullen's eyes.

The soft yet piercing wail of a newborn's first cries.

Raena turned to glance back at him, a look of wonder in her eyes. He swallowed thickly and mosied around the elf, instead making his way to a specific door on the upper level, one that seemed to hold the source of the noise.

And as he slowly pushed opened the door, he felt a sob rise in his throat at just what he saw.

There, lying in the bed, was Arian, and resting on her chest was a tiny squalling babe just minutes, _seconds_ , old.

Marel was standing at the foot of the mattress, doing an examination of some kind on his wife. As he heard Cullen enter, he looked over his shoulder, offering the man a content smile.

"You did so well, Arian," Josie, who was standing on the side of the bed, said as she brushed a sweaty strand of hair out of the elf's eyes.

Arian's focus, however, was completely pinned to the infant resting against her bosom. Murmuring soft words to the baby, she pressed a lingering kiss to their forehead with a loving, relieved smile.

Cullen slowly stepped forward then, his heavy footsteps bringing both Arian and Josie's attention away from the babe momentarily.

"Cullen..." his wife whimpered when their eyes met, fresh tears beading in her own.

Not thinking twice, Cullen flew to her side - his forehead resting against hers and his hands coming up to cup her cheeks. Josephine, ever mindful, stepped away from the couple, proceeding to join Raena who was standing idly in the doorway.

"Oh, Arian, my love," Cullen breathed, leaving a desperate kiss to her lips, "You're alright... _thank the Maker_ you're alright."

"Cullen," the elf hiccupped, gingerly returning the kiss and leaving two more to his chin. "My lion, I-I'm so sorry. I can't... I... I was so blinded and _such_ a fool-"

Her husband silenced her with another kiss. "No, darling," he told her firmly, "There is  _nothing_ to apologize for. Absolutely nothing. My Arian," he choked out, "I'm just _so_   _grateful_ you're safe."

Josie and Raena sent a look to one another - big, knowing smiles on their faces. Silently, they clasped hands, interlacing their fingers together.

For a while Arian and Cullen gazed at one another in a comfortable silence - the man refusing to let his wife go, before a little grunt brought their attention down to the baby between them. Cullen let out an emotional chuckle as he grinned, his hand moving from Arian's cheek to gently rest on their child's back.

"Another little girl, just like you predicted," Arian sniffled, shifting the babe slightly so Cullen could see her properly. 

Heavy tears welled in the man's eyes as he took in the sight of their daughter, so small and precious in her mother's loving embrace. Carefully he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the light, curling hair on the crown of her head, the baby letting out a pitiful whine in protest.

"Would you look at her," he whispered, delicately running a finger along the soft curve of her ear, " _So beautiful._ " Blinking once, Cullen looked up at Arian again with a worried expression. "Is she...?"

"She's completely healthy, a little small as is expected, however," came Marel's voice from behind them. "It gives me great joy to announce that both mother and child are doing well - all thanks to Raena here. If it hadn't been for that potion..." the elven man trailed off.

Stunned at the revelation, Cullen turned his head slightly to look back at Raena - still standing in the doorway with a hesitant expression. His eyes briefly returned to Arian for confirmation, the woman nodding slightly with an affectionate smile.

And then he stood, slowly making his way over to the redhead - who stared up at him curiously before he reached out and brought her into a crushing embrace.

"You saved them?" he questioned hoarsely. "I... I am forever in your debt, my cousin," he nearly sobbed as he _squeezed_. "You saved my wife and daughter."

Despite everything she stood for, Raena began to cry as well, clutching at Cullen's shoulders as she returned the hug.

"It was no problem," she whispered with a cheek-splitting grin. "That's... That's what families are for, right?"

 

* * *

 

Once Arian and the baby had been properly looked over, tended to, and cleaned up, Marel left the parents to their privacy, insisting he could sleep in the main hall for the time being and keep an eye out for Deshanna. Raena and Josie had gone out of their way to ensure that Mia and Rosalie knew about what had happened, the women promising to bring the twins by later that evening to meet their baby sister.

As for right now, Arian still lay in the bed with the babe - who was nursing sleepily from her breast. Cullen had gone downstairs to bring some food up for the both of them, as Arian hadn't had anything to eat prior to drinking the tea that morning.

With a quick knock he entered back into the room, carrying a plate of steaming meat and vegetables with two forks on the top. Placing the platter on the nightstand next to the bed, he crawled onto the mattress, settling next to his wife with a contented sigh.

"I see she's eating already," he chuckled, glancing down at their daughter. Arian hummed in affirmation, sitting up slightly to lean against her husband, who brought an arm around her shoulders.

"It would seem we have an explorer on our hands - she crawled up my chest herself. She has quite the appetite for someone so small," the woman replied, giggling fondly when their daughter made a soft noise through her nose. "Even so, this is _a lot_ easier than feeding two babies at once."

"Understandable. I remember how much of a heyday we had trying to figure it out," Cullen laughed, Arian joining in a second later.

As their laughter faded, they both looked into one another's eyes - Cullen raising his hand and gingerly stroking the elf's cheek with his knuckles.

"I... words can't even begin to describe how relieved I am, Arian," he murmured to her, imprinting her every feature as his moltened eyes searched her face. "Losing you... losing the baby..." he roughly swallowed, his hand trembling.

Arian leaned over and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, her lip quivering yet again. "But you didn't, my love. We're both here, we're both healthy and safe."

A sudden anger flared up in the man as his eyes moved to the closed door. "If I didn't have any sense of morality or control, I'd find that woman and _kill_ her," he grounded out.

The elf didn't reply at first, instead relishing in the warmth of Cullen's skin against her cheek.

"I'm not completely opposed to that idea," Arian quietly admitted. "I never... she wasn't like this prior to me leaving the clan. Well, not this bad, anyway. I never thought she'd go so far as to..." she stopped, taking in a shaky breath. "I've never spoken about how she and the others treated me back then, have I?" she asked rhetorically.

Cullen shook his head. "When your clan 'died' discussing them became a taboo subject."

Arian sighed as she recounted her early days, filled with skepticism and distrust.

"Deshanna always seemed to have a cautious eye on me, even when I wasn't doing anything. Because of my interest in the outside world - in _humans_ , she considered me a possible rebel from a young age. She told this to the rest of the clan - to my _parents_ , and though my father paid no mind, my mother never looked at me the same way."

Cullen rubbed his hand over her back when she started visibly choking up, Arian offering him a grateful smile in response.

"I was tormented regularly by the other hunters on how I'd probably just run off - and though I never did, the temptation was always there. When I was sixteen and my father passed, it only got worse. After that Raena was the only one who treated me decently. It was like that for years. Then came a message one day that Divine Justinia would be holding a Conclave, and I graciously volunteered to attend, to the keeper's chagrin. She only agreed because she thought it would satiate my curiosity."

It was silent for a minute as Arian collected her thoughts, chewing at her lip nervously.

"I suppose now... when Deshanna began treating me like she truly  _cared_ , I started to crave her acceptance - something I never had and thought I would never gain. But..."

Moisture arose in her eyes again, her fingers subconsciously spreading out over their daughter protectively. "The last thing on my mind was that she'd try to hurt me and my child. I... and I _let_ it happen. My baby...our baby, could've... _died,_ " she cried out, her shoulders shaking. 

Cullen instantly brought her into his arms, shushing her and slowly rocking her back and forth.

"Am I a terrible mother?" she whimpered brokenly, clutching their daughter to her chest. 

Her husband's embrace became tighter as he roughly shook his head. " _No._ You are an  _incredible_ wife to me, and the most _amazing_ mother to our children," he told her fiercely. "You were deceived, Arian. None of what happened is your fault."

Even as she cried, Arian couldn't help the small, humorless laugh that escaped her. "Here I thought you'd still be furious with me," she confessed to him.

"I was angry at first," her husband admitted, "But underneath it all, I knew something else was going on." He pulled back from her slightly, his hands cupping her cheeks to brush her tears away with his thumbs. " _I love you,_ Arian. And for as long as I live I will never _stop_ loving you. I'm afraid you've made it impossible for me," he said sheepishly, that same awkward behavior that she fell for to begin with there in his features.

She turned her head into his palm, pressing a tender kiss to his skin. "I love you, too. And I wouldn't give up what we have for anything." she whispered.

Cullen smirked at her, his golden eyes soft and warm. Their daughter finished eating in that moment, letting out a little gurgle as she unlatched from her mother's breast.

"May I?" her husband asked, holding out his hands. Arian nodded and carefully leaned over to hand the baby to him, ensuring he had a proper hold on her.

"Of course. Just remember Brooke needs to be burped." she said as she started to lace up her gown.

Cullen did a double-take once he realized what she had said.

"What?"

Arian shrugged. "That is the name you suggested for her." Shifting slightly to glance at their daughter, she then said, "She looks like a Brooke, doesn't she?"

Cullen gazed down at the little girl himself, a smile spreading on his cheeks when her deep, honeyed eyes - _his_ eyes, blearily opened to him as she let out an adorably large yawn.

"Indeed she does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's okay!...Right?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed - feedback, as usual is always the key to happiness...not really, but it does make my day when it's left xD
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://martini-september.tumblr.com/)


	12. Returning the Favor

The twins had taken to meeting their new sister extraordinarily well, surprisingly. 

The instant they had stepped into their parent's room at the inn - Mia and Rosalie close behind, both children made a beeline to the bed, both hoisting themselves up onto the mattress to see the baby who was now in their father's arms.

"She's... small." Celeste murmured, her eyes carefully studying their little sister's sleeping face. Both Arian and Cullen smiled when the girl reached out to carefully touch the baby's cheek with her finger.

"You were both about this size when you were born, believe it or not," Arian explained to her. "Well, maybe a _little_ bigger."

"What's her name?" Adam then asked, looking up at his parents curiously. Arian hummed a laugh as she sat up a bit.

"Brooke," she told him, then looked up at Cullen with a sweet smile - who returned the gesture with a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"What a beautiful name," Mia said from the doorway, then walked over to see the baby girl for herself. "Did you come up with it, Arian?"

"Cullen did, actually," the elf answered. "I figured it was only fair since I named the twins," she snorted.

"Really? If given the option, I figured he would've named her Cullabelle or something ridiculous," Mia chortled.

"As if I'd subject my daughter to torture, Mia," Cullen groaned in response, obviously not amused.

"Thank the Maker both of you are okay," came Rosalie as she followed her older sister toward the bed. "When Raena and Josephine told us what happened, I nearly had a meltdown right then and there."

"We truly are blessed, of that there is no doubt." Mia agreed. "What are you going to do about the keeper, though?" she asked, reaching out to comfortingly put her hand on Arian's arm.

Cullen's face immediately turned dark. "She takes one step into this room, and I will make no restraint to take matters into my own hands." he growled, his hold on the baby tighter.

The sisters, seemingly understanding his implications, nodded in agreement and made no further comment on the matter.

" _Mamae,_  her eyes look like Daddy's," Celeste piped up suddenly, instantly breaking the tension in the room. The adults shifted their line of sight down toward Brooke, who was now blinking up at them.

"Hello, sweet angel," Mia cooed to her niece, proceeding to make a clicking noise with her tongue. Brooke's eyes widened slightly as she made a small sound through her nose.

"Oh, she's so precious! What a beautiful little lady," Rosalie crooned as her hands covered her mouth. "Now _I_ want a baby. As soon as Alric gets home from the smithy, I'm telling him that."

"Perhaps you should wait until your husband is actually allowed to be home for more than three days a week, sister," Mia tutted with a smile.

"You're one to talk, Mia," Rosalie countered, crossing her arms.

The twins ultimately ended up staying with their parents at the inn that night, both throwing a fit when Mia and Rosalie told them it was time to head back to the house.

Later, as the bustle of the inn calmed and all five members of the family lay in the bed (which now seemed a _lot_ smaller), Cullen let out a sigh - one that expressed both his weariness and relief.

His eyes slowly moved from where his son and daughter were sprawled at the foot of the bed to where his wife and baby girl were snuggled together at his side, and he smiled. All were sleeping peacefully except for he, his nerves so shot from nearly losing the love of his life and their child that he refused to dream and give fear demons their fill.

Again, his eyes flickered to each of his children and then to Arian, and he carefully leaned over and left a tender kiss on her brow. To say he was thankful that they were all here, all safe and sleeping under his watch, would be an understatement. He had promised them long ago that they would never be in any danger, and he had almost failed in a single day. Whatever force had decided to intervene, he was at their mercy through and through.

Even if it was sheer luck.

 

* * *

 

"That's it, I'm recruiting them," Bull concluded the moment his eye landed on Brooke.

He and Sera had stopped by to visit the next morning, the two bringing with them a massive basket full of baby items along with a stuffed nug from Krem.

"No can do, Bull," Arian giggled, even more so when the twins started protesting. "They all still have quite a bit of growing up to do."

"All I'm saying is not to be shocked if I happen to show up at your house on the twins' sixteenth birthday," Bull muttered with a shrug.

"So this is what a baby looks like, huh?" Sera asked as she came over to sit on the bed.

Cullen cocked a brow at her. "You're saying you've never seen a baby before?"

"I have," Sera affirmed, "Just not an _Ari and Cully_ baby," she cackled. "She's a cute little bugger. It _is_ a girl, right?"

"Yes. This is our daughter, Brooke." Arian confirmed.

"Aw, look at her. I could hold her in one hand," Bull cooed as he stared down at the babe. 

"You _could_ hold her if you wanted to, Bull," Cullen told him with a meaningful smile. Bull instantly shook his head, all at once looking terrified.

"No, no, it's alright. I think she needs to stay in her mother's embrace for now."

"You won't break her," Arian reassured him. Bull sighed, but again negated the offer.

"I'll be alright. I'll admit though, it's a bit odd seeing a baby bond with their parents, you know, considering I never knew one and was yanked from the other just minutes after I was born."

"Right? Well, I mean I _had_ 'em but I don't remember 'em at all," Sera agreed sheepishly. Looking back at Brooke, she quietly said, "All three of these tykes are lucky. I'd give anything to have you two as parents," she told Arian and Cullen.

"Sera..." Arian murmured, her voice wavering.

The sentimental moment was quickly interrupted as the door to the room flew open and Marel swiftly stepped in.

"Keeper Deshanna is here, and she demands to see Arian," he told them all. "Raena is downstairs attempting to divert her."

Cullen, eyes _screaming_ murder, immediately stood from the bed and silently made his way to the door. Bull cracked his knuckles as he followed, uttering "This should be good" under his breath.

"I'll stay here with Ari and the cubs," Sera told them as she took a defensive stance next to the bed. "I'd like to see that bitch _try_ to step in here."

Both Cullen and Bull made their way downstairs, the former of the men feeling his teeth clench once he saw Deshanna in the main room with Raena standing in her way.

"Raena, I _demand_ that you let me pass," the keeper ordered the redhead, who remained where she was.

"I'm not going to do that, Deshanna," Raena spat. "You will not harm my cousin or her child."

This caught the old woman by surprise. "So the babe yet lives?" she questioned.

"She does, not that you need such information. And unless you want your body snapped in two I suggest you leave _now._ " came Cullen as he approached the two elves, Bull right behind him.

Deshanna brushed off his remark with a sneer. "Oh, it's you. The man who was so concerned with his own state of mind that he nearly let his wife and child _die._ "

"How _dare_ you," Cullen seethed, nostrils flaring. His will to refrain from violence was slowly disintegrating. 

"You want me to take a whack at her, Commander?" Bull asked with a growl.

"That won't be necessary, Bull," another voice said from the staircase. All turned their eyes to Arian, who entered the room with Brooke nestled against her bosom and Marel walking at her side.

"Arian," Cullen started cautiously, stepping toward her. She offered him a reassuring look, and he silently held his place with an understanding nod.

"Arian," Deshanna echoed, "...and what I can assume is your newest hybrid."

"Of course _you'd_ say that about an innocent baby you tried to kill," the woman retorted in fury. "You wanted to talk? Let's talk. Why did you feel the need to harm me and my family for your own benefit, hm? Was it really going to kill you to know that I was happy with a human husband and children? That everything I've been taught by you since I was a child was a blatant lie? Explain, Deshanna! I really wish to know!"

Deshanna, as usual, wasn't moved in the slightest. "Clearly you have lost your way," she bit out. "A true elf would never consider betraying her kind on the means of _happiness_. You were to be a guide to our clan, you were to bond and marry with one of our own and keep the lineage strong! Now you have tainted your blood with this-" she gestured at Cullen and the baby, "-filth. It _shames_ me that I considered you my underling at one point in time."

Arian had had it, it would seem. For she stepped forward and firmly held her ground.

"I. Don't. Care."

The keeper's lip twitched, and just as she was about to open her mouth, Arian barked, "After everything I've been through, after everything I've seen, I wish I had never been born into a culture that prides itself off being _wrong_. Even when I was living in the clan, you all treated me like a naive child simply because I sought to know the world outside the confines of our camp." 

She turned toward Cullen and Bull, and moved to her husband's side, who wrapped a steady arm around her waist.

"The Inquisition was the best thing that ever happened to me," the woman continued. "I met people who accepted me regardless of what I was, and they became my family, my _true_ family. I fell in love with the most beautiful man in all of Thedas, both inside and out, and I bore his children. There is nothing about my life now that I regret. The only thing I regret is that I wasn't allowed to discover it sooner."

Deshanna took a step forward, and Cullen's hand gripped at his wife's side protectively.

"So that's it, then. You'd pride off being a flat-eared bitch who whores to her human's every whim."

Arian, eyes icy, just smiled devilishly. 

"If that's what you'd refer to it as, then yes. I _know_ who I am."

The old woman growled, but just as she was about to take another step, Marel stopped her.

"Keeper, I would speak with you. Outside." he said, his tone serious.

Deshanna kept her eyes on his for a moment, before she turned on her heel with a huff and stormed out of the inn.

"I won't take long," Marel spoke to the remaining group, then followed the keeper outside.

The air was silent for a minute or so as all in the main room attempted to collect their thoughts.

Raena cleared her throat, and made to turn to the exit.

"I suppose I'd better... I mean, I'll see you around." she stuttered.

"Raena, wait," Arian intervened as she carefully pulled away from Cullen. "I didn't get to yesterday, but I wanted to thank you. For everything."

The redhead looked confused as she turned back to her cousin. "All of this is partially my fault, Arian. I never should have suggested you come here to begin with - none of this would have happened. I should've... I should have been more open-minded. Maybe I would've seen past the keeper's facade, then."

"But despite it all you still managed to act." Arian reassured her. "Sometimes it's not about what we've done, but how we can make up for it, in the end." As she said this, she sent a glance over her shoulder to Cullen, who smiled.

Raena laughed, albeit weakly. "I... I don't know what to say."

Brooke made a little grunt that caught Arian's attention, and the mother's eyes became soft.

" _Lethallan_... if it hadn't been for you, my daughter surely would've died, and I likely would have followed. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you, but hopefully this is a start."

Arian shifted the baby to let Raena see her in her entirety, the elf staring down at her little cousin fondly.

"Everyone, Brooke Raena Rutherford." she announced to them all with a beaming smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Just one more chapter to go now!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :3


	13. There and Back Again

About three weeks from the birth of Brooke, Marel deemed the babe and her mother well enough to travel. And, knowing this information, Arian and Cullen decided it was very much time to make the journey back to South Reach.

"I'm going to miss having you all around," Rosalie said sadly as she watched Mia load some supplies onto Cullen's horse. "I really enjoyed being hostess, even if things got a little out of sorts."

Mia turned to face her sister with a smile. "Perhaps you'd consider coming back to South Reach, then? I'm sure Alric could always find work there. Branson may even be able to pull a few strings."

Rosalie tapped at her chin, then sighed. "I could ask, I suppose. I just hate being so far away from everyone. I mean, I enjoyed the freedom at first, but..."

Mia moved to place a hand on her shoulder. "I believe you have your answer, then," she said with a wink.

Meanwhile - Bull, Josie, Sera, and Raena had all gathered at the cottage to say their respective goodbyes to Arian, Cullen and their children. The twins had put up a fuss about having to leave their aunts and uncle, which enticed Bull and Sera to promise a visit to the family at a later date.

As for Josephine and Raena...

"You're going to Antiva?" Arian asked her cousin, cocking a well-meaning brow.

Raena snorted, then nodded in confirmation. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go, you know, being excommunicated and all," she explained. "Josephine offered me a position as her assistant and... well, I couldn't refuse. Besides, I've heard summers in Antiva aren't something to pass up on." As she said this, she sent a knowing look to the ambassador at her side, who returned it happily with a slight flush to her cheeks.

Arian looked back and forth between the two, and she herself felt a content smile spread on her face.

"I wish you and your family the best, Arian," Josephine then said, moving forward to take the elf's hand in her own. "I very much did enjoy seeing you and Cullen again, as well as meeting your beautiful children." She twisted her head here and there, then asked, "Where is Cullen, anyway?"

"Probably in the house fussing over Brooke again," Arian answered with a giggle. "He hasn't been able to put her down since we brought her back to Rosalie's."

Josephine laughed at this. "Not even a month old and she has everyone wrapped around her little finger. She must get it from you, Arian."

"Well she definitely don't get it from General Uptight," came Sera's voice from a few feet away, causing Arian and the other two women to laugh aloud.

The man in question approached them then, his and Arian's newest addition snuggled comfortably against his chest.

"Don't think I don't know you're gossiping about me," he muttered with a smirk, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Arian's head.

The woman snorted, and leaned into Cullen with a sigh of affection. "We were just discussing how much of a doting father you are, _ma vhenan,_ " she said. "All good things, I promise."

Cullen chuckled fondly, readjusting Brooke's position in his arms. 

"Did the fact that all of our children are doomed to have sheep's wool for hair happen to come up?" he teased, inferring the wavy corkscrews of gold already forming on their daughter's head. Arian just smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss to the baby's forehead.

"It's endearing, or so I think." Josephine admitted. "You can definitely tell they're all yours, Cullen."

The former commander simply perked a brow at that.

With a final round of goodbyes, as well as some tears, the Rutherfords packed up the rest of their belongings and began the journey back to South Reach.

 

* * *

  
Upon arriving home a week later, the family was instantly greeted by Branson and his wife, who had offered to watch the house (and the animals) in their absence. Though Cullen had written him a week prior letting them know why they had taken so long in Denerim, it didn't stop his brother and sister-in-law's excitement at seeing little Brooke bundled in her mother's grasp for the first time.

They celebrated the reunion with a small dinner, the night ending with Adam and Celeste begging to stay over at Branson's house so they could catch up with Liam. Arian and Cullen both happily permitted their request, they themselves wanting to catch up on the hours of sleep they had lost since Brooke's arrival.

As soon as their youngest was fast asleep in her crib in the corner of their room, they ungraciously fell into bed, both still dressed in the outfits they had wore that morning.

"Maker, but it's good to be back." Cullen grumbled, scrubbing a hand over his face. Arian had to agree - her eyelids already shutting the moment her head hit her pillow.

And just as she was about to drift to sleep, she felt her husband tug on her arm until she was pressed flush to his chest. His arms encircled her frame, his head finding a spot in the crook of her shoulder. She felt him slowly inhale, and she too brought her arm around his back - her hand splaying out over his shoulder blade.

"I love you," she heard him breathe into her gown, and she smiled.

" _Ar lath ma, vhenan'ara,_ " she murmured in reply, her hand moving up to twine through his unkempt curls.

Something in Cullen seemed to unravel in that moment - perhaps the weight of everything that had happened finally settling, for a second later he was heatedly pressing his lips to her neck, then her lips, his hips gyrating into hers with a slow, heady passion.

"C-Cullen," Arian gasped as she pulled away to breathe, her hand gripping his hair to keep herself pressed against him. 

"Arian," he growled in response, turning his head slightly so their lips could meet again. Arian moaned into his mouth, a small gasp escaping her when she felt his hands hiking the skirts of her dress upward.

"Love, the last time we did this out of the blue it resulted in that little creation there in the corner," the elf warned him humorously. Cullen just breathed a laugh, his fingers eagerly hooking around her smalls.

"And?" he retorted. "Let's have another. Maker, let's have fifteen more. We can handle it."

Arian laughed outright, her whole body shaking in her fit of giggles. " _Fifteen?_ Well, we had better get to work, then," she suggestively snorted.

Just as Cullen was about to make the next move, a whimper sounded from the crib in the room, and Arian was instantly out of her husband's arms and sitting up in the bed.

"I suppose we can simply practice raising our latest miracle," Cullen suggested with a smirk, watching as his wife hurriedly went to retrieve Brooke. When she returned with the babe in her arm, she cuddled up against him, then leaned up to press a lingering kiss to his cheek.

"I like the sound of that."

 

* * *

  
Somewhere, deep in the forests near Denerim, a figure with intricate dreadlocks approached a stone sculpture of an older, female elf - eyes wide in fear and hands drawn up to her face.

" _Ir abelas, Hahren._ No longer will I let my allies be cast down," they quietly murmured to it, then turned to face an elusive mirror hidden within the trunk of an oak.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND IT'S DONE *falls over*
> 
> I'm so sorry this took forever to finish, and I'm thankful that you were all so patient with me xD School and real life got in the way, but I managed, in the end! I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading, and if you're looking for a sequel to this well you're in luck! Me and my friend Amariahellcat have started a collaborative work featuring my babies and her baby about thirteen years after the events of this story. It's called Trials and you can find it on my page!
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


End file.
